Better Than Dreams
by MoonPhasing
Summary: He plagued her dreams with desire, leaving her with a need and craving for more in her reality. It's never just physical attraction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi readers! This story is inspired by true events… Not me specifically, but one of my best friends. People who are old enough (yes, I know youngens sneak into the M rating section of FF), will maybe relate? Hm. Anyway, enjoy?**

—

Better Than Dreams

 _Her heart was beating faster than it ever had, her body yearning for his. She felt his breath on her neck, chills running up her spine in response. "Sora…" He whispered. God she wanted to hear him say it again. She ran her fingers down his chest, pulling apart the buttons of his shirt to feel the skin and firmness of his chest._

 _He smirked against her lips, pushing her down against the white comforter of her bed. She tangled her fingers in his hair, the heat of their bodies combining. He pulled his lips away, his face hovering over hers. Her eyes met his. A hint of devious excitement shining in his as he tugged her loose tank top over her head. "We won't be needing that…" He chuckled, making her giggle._

 _Sora's giggle stopped in her throat as she felt his lips back on her collar bone, beginning to trail down her body. His hands ran over her breasts, down to her thighs, linking under her legs. Her back arched as she nibbled on her bottom lip, gasping as his lips teased on her stomach._

" _I've alway wondered what this would be like…" He said. She smirked, sitting up to look at him as hovered between her thighs. "I guess it's time to find o-" her voice turned to a moan as he lowered between her thighs. Sora couldn't believe the pleasure running up her body. She whispered his name as her fingers gripped the bed sheets. "Tai…" His fingers trailed up her calf, making their way-_

 ***** _ **BEEP BEEP BEEP***_

Sora shot up on bed, sweat on her brow as her alarm clock blared in ears. She slapped it off, her hand slamming down on the red button as she clenched her chest. _Oh my GOD._ She thought, catching her breath as the cloudiness left her mind.

"… Weird dream?" Her friend Mimi said, slipping through Sora's door to check on her.

Sora rubbed her temples, sucking on her lip before answering, "Y-Yeah… It was… Weird for sure…" Sora had never thought of Taichi that way. He had only been her best friend for years, nothing she thought would drip over into her sexual fantasies and needs. Mimi chuckled, "you look like you've seen a ghost, Sora." She stopped in her doorway, "now hurry! We have to meet everyone for brunch. Mimosaasssssss!" Mimi sang the last word as she slipped back to the living room of their apartment.

Letting out a deep sigh, Sora stood from her bed. She walked into her bathroom, splashing cold water on her face before brushing her teeth. _What even was that? Tai isn't…_ Even just thinking of his name brought a blush to her cheeks. She glared at her reflection, angered that she had been betrayed by her own body. "How could you." She deadpanned to her reflection.

The red head ran a hair brush through her hair, pulling the strands up into a ponytail with a few loose strands framing her face. She applied some makeup, just enough to hide how flustered she still was from her dream.

Slipping into her favorite pair of jeans, Sora stopped in front of her closet. There it was. The loose tank top she was wearing in her dream. "Nope!" She threw the garment of clothing out of her way, settling for a grey crop top. She slipped her feet into a pair of brown booties, checking herself one last time in the mirror before letting Mimi know she was ready.

"All set to go!" She said, looking around for Mimi, "Mimi?" "In here!" She heard the voice coming from the other girl's room. "I'm not sure what to wear…" Sora gave her friend an annoyed look, "You just rushed me out of bed to get ready and you aren't even dressed?" Mimi gave her an apologetic smile, chuckling nervously, "Oh you know… Classic… Mimi?" Sora rolled her eyes, smiling as she threw a cute button up at Mimi. "Here. This. This is IT." Mimi shrugged, slipping the shirt onto her body. "Good eye, Sora. Good. Eye." She turned in the mirror, checking every angle of her body. "Shall we?" Sora nodded, grabbing the keys to her car.

"So…" Mimi said, her eyes sliding to Sora in the drivers seat. "So… What?" Sora knew what Mimi was going to ask about. "Okay. That dream. You woke up so flustered… Was it a bad dream?" Sora felt her palms get sweaty. "It definitely wasn't too bad…" Sora cleared her throat, trying her best to keep the subject off of her dream.

"Was Taichi in it?" Sora's eyes widened and her head snapped to look at Mimi, "What? Why would you say that? I-I mean maybe? I… I don't really remember." Oh. He was definitely in it.

Mimi held her hands up defensively, smiling sheepishly. "No reason, Sora! You just said his name, so I was curious." Sora blushed, pulling into a parking lot. "Oooooh… Oh… That type of dream, hmmmm?" Mimi wiggled her eyebrows, catching onto Sora's nerves. _Damn. She's good._

"Mimi, it was just a dream alright? Don't get any ideas or…" Mimi still had that dumb look on her face. "Was it at least good? It's been awhile since you've had a man over." Sora shrugged, "I never kiss and tell. My dream. My business." Mimi pouted, accepting defeat as she stepped out of Sora's car.

"And that's why I'm sure I won't make it into medical school…" Jou droned on about his recent test, thinking he had just ruined his career from it. "Ah," Tai said from across the table, "C'mon. One test doesn't mean it's the end." The others nodded, expressing their agreements.

Sora would have joined in if she wasn't distracted by Tai's arms… _Hm… And his lips and…_ She shook her head, sipping her mojito as she took a deep breath. _Are you fucking kidding me. I can't even make it through lunch with him now?_ "Right, Sora?" _I mean, he is hot. Right? Ew. Did I just call Tai hot?_ "Sora?" _He is something though. He-_ "Sora!" Tai said, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Hm what? Yeah yeah. Medical school yeah," Sora said quietly. All of the eyes were on her, no one saying anything. She looked around, sinking back into her chair. "What…" Yamato chuckled, "we were asking if you were going to make it to my show tonight." Sora felt a blush creep to her cheeks. She was lost in her thoughts about- "I could pick you up? Mimi is going to be there already." Tai offered.

Sora shifted her gaze to his, doing her best to avoid looking at his lips. From Tai's other side, Mimi was playfully wiggling her eyebrows, a joke Sora would smack her for later. "Pick me up? Sure. Yeah sounds good." She went back to her food, Tai giving her a confused look before dropping the subject.

Mimi cleared her throat, "Anyway, I'm super excited about the show. I'm sure it's going to be amazing!" Izzy nodded in agreement, Jou giving Yamato a big smile.

Tai leaned over to Sora, "You good? What's wrong?" He whispered. She did her best to shove the feeling of him whispering in her ear. _He's close…_ "Oh! I'm great. Don't even worry. Just a little tired, okay?" She gave him her best smile, knowing he didn't buy any of it.

"I don't know, Mimi." Sora sighed as she stared at the ceiling of Mimi's room, her back on the girl's plush, pink rug. "I couldn't even make it through lunch without thinking of that dream…" Mimi was digging through her closet, trying to find a dress that showed just enough of her curves.

"Maybe it's a sign," the brunette said, "A sign that you should climb Taichi like a tree." Sora chuckled, "Maybe… He wouldn't…" Mimi peaked her head out of her closet, an 'are you seriously about to say that' expression on her dainty features. "Okay maybe he would… But wouldn't that be weird?" Sora said.

Mimi found the dress, "Aha!" She slipped into it, "zipper?" Sora stood, zipping Mimi's dress. "Sora. Listen. Maybe these feelings will pass and you'll go back to just… Normal? But I don't think it would hurt for you to try…" She smirked, "I've been waiting years for this to happen anyway. And you've been uptight lately. Get laid. Please."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Mhm. Easier said than done." Mimi grinned, grabbing her heals as she rushed out the door, "see you in a few hours, Sora! Spread them thighs!" Sora chuckled, lying down on the couch.

 _His lips were between her thighs, kissing up the space that made her moan his name and beg for more. "Tai… Oh…" She heard him chuckle, pulling his mouth to trail it back up her body. "I didn't find you to be the vocal type," he smirked and she smirked back. "You make it hard to be quiet…" Those words made his grin widen._

 _He moved his arms from under her thighs, placing one on her breast, his lips back on her own. She felt his body lower on her's, a gasp slipping past her lips as he pinched her nipple playfully. His lips were on her ear, taking her lobe between them as he nibble softly._

 _Tai moved his hand between her legs, his fingers exploring more than she anticipated. "Say my name…" He whispered huskily. She moaned his name, "Taichi…" She felt him smirk against her hot skin, a feeling of disappointment as he moved his hand back up her body._

" _You ready? You feel ready," he said before pressing his lips against hers. His tongue slipped into her mouth, wrestling hers as he pushed his hips between her thighs. It was close. She felt him against her entrance, his hips pushing into her and then-_

 _ ***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***_

Sora jolted from her nap. "Shit… Shit shit shit…" She said running to the door as she swung it open. "You ready?" It was Tai. The man she had just dreamed of running his lips along her body and… "No…" She said, her voice cracking, "I-I fell asleep. Come in I'll be quick." Tai smiled, stepping into the entry way of her apartment. "Sleep well? You seem flustered." He chuckled, watching Sora run around as she collected her things. _You could say that… Oh god his hands. I bet he's great with them…_ "Just this dream I keep having. It's… Different…" She chuckled, slipping into her room to quickly change.

"Different?" Tai asked loudly so she could hear, leaning against the countertop. Sora paused. _How am I going to get around this…_ She zipped up her heals, her tight skirt and crop top showing more than she had hoped. _Oh well. Too late to be modest_.

"Yeah. Different… But I'm not complaining!" She said. _I actually wouldn't mind taking another nap… It was just getting good._ Tai laughed, growing silent as Sora exited her room.

He cleared his throat, his brown eyes running up and down her figure. "Y-You look great, Sora…" She blushed, looking to the ground and hoping he didn't see it. "Thank you… It's not too much?" Her hands were sweating. _Damnit._ Tai shook his head, "I'm not going to complain if you want to show that much…" His voice was playful. She rolled her eyes, nudging his arm as she went to leave.

"What a gentleman. C'mon," he followed, his hand on her lower back. She wished it was lower.

The music was loud. Tai and Sora made their way through the crowd, looking for Mimi and Izzy. "Lot of people," Tai said, close to her ear. Sora closed her eyes, trying to keep her mind off of how he whispered to her in her dreams. She nodded to acknowledge him.

Sora spotted Izzy, grabbing Tai's hand to pull him in the right direction. "You guys made it!" Izzy said, greeting his friends as he tried his best to avoid the screaming girls squishing against him. "Yeah! We wouldn't miss it!" Tai yelled over the yelling.

"Oh! Sora, there you are!" Mimi shoved through the girls. "These girls? Crazy. They have NO CHANCE." She yelled to them, hoping to assert her dominance on the blonde lead singer of the group. "Mimi," Sora said, "I think they know they don't have a chance." She chuckled. "When will he be on?" Tai asked, his body being pushed closer against Sora's. "Next!" Just as Mimi replied, the first chord to Yamato's first song filled the room. Mimi squealed excitedly along with the many people who surrounded them.

Sora felt the crowd rush forward, causing Tai to bump into the back of her. "Sorry…" He said, his hands resting on her hips and not moving. She didn't want them to move.

The first few songs played, Tai's arms wrapping around her waist more and more as the night went on. _He must just need something to lean on._ As she thought this, she felt the top of his chin rest on the top of her head. She chuckled, _typical Taichi._

The crowd began to grow thin as the concert was close to an end. Sora sighed, not wanting to leave the closeness of Tai outside of her most recent dreams. "Hey…" she felt his words tickle her ear, "want to get going? I want to beat the crowd… We can tell Yamato he did great tomorrow." His lips were close to her ear and all she could think about was the feeling of them on her skin.

"Yeah," she said, waving to Mimi as she turned to walk through the crowd, "let's get going."

The two sat in Sora's room, laughing as Tai made a joke of all of the screaming girls. Sora laughed, her body leaning into Tai's on the bed, his arm snaked around her shoulders. _Has he always been this fun?_ The laughter died down, the two sitting in a comfortable silence.

"Hey Sora?" She looked at him, "hm?" He paused, shaking his head. "Nothing. Never mind." She rolled her eyes, nudging him, "tell me!" Her fingers began to tickle him, a thing they have done since they were kids. Tai was surprisingly ticklish. "Stop! Stoppppp!"

He laughed, grabbing her wrists as he pinned them to the bed. Sora's mind flashed to her dreams. _Oh. No. Oh no._ She swallowed, Tai's laughter dying down as he realized he had her pinned.

His body hovered over her's, his brown eyes searching her crimson. The two didn't exchange words. He lowered his lips to hers, a soft, quick kiss. Sora closed her eyes, opening hers to and him watching her, searching for confirmation.

Without hesitating, Sora freed her arms and pulled his face back down to hers. That lit the fire that had been building between the both of them for the past couple years. One of his hands was against the back of her neck, pressing her lips harder against his. His other hands snaked down her body, running over her hips as it slid her skirt off.

Sora tugged at the bottom of his shirt, pulling it over his head and only breaking their kiss for a few seconds. Her shirt went next. His hands worked on her breasts and body, exploring more than they had in her dreams. She sat up, moving her own hands to quickly unzip his jeans.

She was back on her back, arching as his hands moved between her legs. He kissed her like he had been waiting his whole life. She moaned against his lips as his fingers slide between her inner thighs, his name mixing with her breathing. "Tai…" He smiled against her lips, breaking the kiss to look down on her.

"You sure…" She smirked at him, biting her bottom lip before pulling his lips back to hers. Tai groaned at her response, a sound that she would grow to love. He spread her thighs further apart, pressing his forehead against hers as he pushed into her.

Sora moaned as pleasure danced through her body, a feeling she had only known from her dreams. He moved in her, slowly at first as they both adjusted to the rhythm. "Sora…" her name left his lips. She cussed from the pleasure as he picked up the pace. _Better than my dreams…_


	2. Chapter 2

2

Sora stirred in her sleep, the sun streaming through the white curtains of her room. She moved to stretch her arms above her head, stopping as she felt the heavy weight of an arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes shot open. She stared at the ceiling and counted to five before slowly and stiffly moving her head to make certain it was who she thought it was.

Her eyes took him in. The familiar brown hair. The familiar nose. The familiar breathing that meant he was dead asleep. Taichi Kamiya. She silently mouthed an _Oh my god_ , to herself.

Sora Takenouchi could not believe it actually happened. What did this make them? Was he thinking the same thing? She felt her heart rate quickly increasing, a beeping alerting her of her nerves. Sora quickly realized the beeping was her alarm blaring to wake her up for work. Her hand shot out, gripped the beeping phone, and chucked it across the room.

She took a deep breath, knowing the noise was nowhere near loud enough to awaken the deep sleeping Tai.

See, Sora wanted this… Right? Her dreams were hard to ignore, but now that it actually happened? She was a bit lost on how to feel. Their friendship meant everything to her and if they were to start dating, what would the others think? Sure, Mimi would be happier than a kid on Christmas, but would there be some weird divide? She couldn't have the others acting weird around them.

The redhead quickly bounced out of her thoughts. She was going to be late to work. She clenched her teeth, taking a deep breath, before slowly slipping from under Tai's heavy arm. She felt the breath leave her body as she freed herself from his grasp.

"Wow…" She looked at his sleeping form, "Wow. I mean… Wow?" Her words were quiet and frantic as she slipped a t-shirt dress over her body.

 _We can talk about this later,_ Sora glanced at him one last time, leaving him to his slumber as she grabbed her bag and quietly slipped from her room.

"Goooood morning!" Sora stopped dead in her tracks. She turned slowly, smiling innocently, "Oh! Mimi," she chuckled nervously, "I didn't think you'd be… Home!" Mimi usually stayed with Yamato on concert nights… She claimed that live music got her going.

Mimi was smirking, her hands balled into fists and placed on her hips, "Oh I'm home alright. How'd you sleep, Sora? Well I'm guessing from the looks of your hair…" Sora felt the heat rise up her cheeks. Almost reactively, Sora smoothed her hair down and hopefully into place.

"Well you know me… Always the heavy sleeper…" She cleared her throat, Mimi sipping from the cup of tea she had every morning. "Mhm," Mimi set the cup down slowly, "Is he in there still?"

Sora raised an eyebrow as she glanced to her door, "Who…?" She couldn't avoid Mimi's accusing gaze, "Okay yes. Please don't say anything okay? I'm not even sure what to think!" She whispered frantically as she quickly moved to join Mimi in the small kitchen.

Mimi's face lit up, an excited squeal quietly slipping past her lips, "How was it? Sora!" She jumped a bit, her voice lowering to a serious tone, "I've been waiting YEARS for this moment."

She pulled Sora closer, "So… Was he… You know…" Mimi used her hands to measure out a length, resulting in a blush from Sora. Sora slapped her hands down, shushing her.

"We'll talk later. I have to get to work," Sora moved to leave, "Don't make this weird… And keep your mouth shut. I know how much you looooove to talk."

Mimi rolled her eyes, waving her off as she faked a hurt look, "Sora… Okay fine. I'll keep my mouth shut. But just for you!" Sora mouthed a thank you as she hurried out into the hall of their apartment building.

"Whoa!" Sora turned, bumping into a groggy Yamato. Him, Tai, and Izzy lived in the apartment across the hall. "Why are you in such a rush this morning?" The blonde gave her a weird look.

Sora shrugged, avoiding his gaze, "No reason. I'm… Just you know… Trying to get to the office early," she gave him her best attempt at a smile. Yamato sighed, running a hand through his hair, "You know it's Saturday, right?"

"Saturday?" Sora smiled, the gesture not reaching her eyes. She never worked weekends, even during the busy seasons of the company. "I have work. I need to… Vacuum the elevator and… Yeah. You know how my boss can get."

Yamato wasn't buying it, but it was too early to question. He was out late from his concert the night before, Mimi egging him on to take two shots too many, "Right… She is a bit crazy about the crumbs that build up in the elevator. Hey," he fished his keys out of his pocket, "Have you seen Tai? He didn't come home."

Sora blinked, _How do I get out of this…_ "Tai who?" The look on Yamato's face was the dictionary definition for confusion, "Kamiya. Tai Kamiya? About this tall?" His hand went a few inches over his own head, "Brown, bushy hair that needs to be cut? Your best friend?"

Sora nodded, "Ooooh Taichi… Yeah I don't know! I haven't seen him in days." Yamato eyed her, "Sora I saw you two last night… Are you feeling okay? Did you eat Mimi's cooking? She's great an all, but sometimes…" The woman shifted on her feet, "Matt I gotta go. If I see him I'll let you know." She patted him on his shoulder before hurrying out to her office.

Yamato watched Sora walk off, shaking his head as he turned away from his door to Mimi and Sora's. He walked in, "Hey is Sora feeling okay… I just saw her in the hall and…" His blue eyes landed on Tai, "… Huh. And you're here."

He looked between the two. Tai had the look he always had when he didn't get a lot of sleep. Bags under his eyes and a weird air about him that meant he was in need of coffee. Mimi cleared her throat as she walked to greet Yamato, her arms flinging around his neck as she greeted him with a kiss. "Tai was just looking for you! Right, Taichi?"

Tai shrugged, "No I was looking for So-" His eyes widened in realization, "Someone named Yamato who happens to be you, buddy!" Tai chuckled, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

Yamato pulled from Mimi and sat at the table, his blue eyes darting back between the two and then the door, "Everyone's weird this morning… Do you think there's something in the water here?" Mimi shrugged as she leaned against the table, "Beats me!"

"Yeah…" Yamato rubbed his eyes, "Sora is going to work to vacuum the elevator… Tai looks like he's performing with Lady Gaga with those eye bags… And you're… Off."

Mimi knew why Tai had those bags under his eyes. Sora kept him up. The girl was never one to sleep when she had a guy over, if you know what she means. _I can't tell Matt,_ she fought with her thoughts.

"Taichi came over last night to…" she looked to Tai, her hand making a circling motion as she beckoned him to intervene.

"To sleep," Tai said quickly, "I forgot my keys in the apartment and you were out partying last night. I know how you get on concert nights." He smirked, earning an eye roll from Yamato. "Taichi, the girl's have a spare under their cookie jar."

Tai shrugged, "Nah. The couch was comfortable enough." Yamato nodded, the explanation good enough for him. Tai glanced at his phone, Sora's name flashing across the screen. He took a deep breath as he moved to step out into the hall, "Now, if you two will excuse me…" He slid his thumb across the screen, "H-Hey! What's up…" His voice muffled behind the wood of the red door as it closed.

"Weird ass morning, Meems," Yamato shook his head. Mimi sighed as she slipped into the chair next to him, "You have nooooo idea."

"Hey Sor," Tai cleared his throat as he heard her greeting on the other side, "What's… What's up?"

Sora nibbled her lips nervously, her phone pressed to her ear as she sat in her parked car, "N-Nothing… I just wanted to make sure nothing was weird between us since," she chuckled nervously, "You know…" Tai matched her chuckle, "Uh, yeah. Yep. Everything is great… So it was just attraction or…?"

"Yeah! Just physical attraction," Sora felt a small pain in her heart, _Psh. It's just Taichi_. Tai sighed, something Sora took as relief. "Perfect then," he mumbled as he juggled his keys in his hand, "Then nothing to be weird about. People sleep together alllll of the time."

He turned the key in the lock, opening the door to his apartment. "So we're cool?" Tai smiled to himself as he heard her calm voice return, "Yeah, Sor. We're cool… And hey…"

Sora smiled at the tone of his voice, "What?" Tai smirked as he switched the phone to his other ear, "I didn't realize you still had that stamina built up from soccer back in high school."

Sora blushed, her eyes widening. She wished she could slap the smirk she knew was on his face, "Taichi!" She heard his laugh.

"I'm kidding alright? No more comments," Tai threw his keys into the small dish that Izzy insisted they get to stay organized, "You still coming over for dinner? You know Mimi hates it when someone misses out on Saturday dinner."

"Ugh," Sora pinched the bridge of her nose, "I forgot about that… Yeah I'll be there."

Tai walked to the large window that overlooked the parking lot of the apartment complex, "Then I'll see you then. Are you going to sit in your car all day or are you really going to vacuum the elevator?" He smirked at her car from his window, giving her a small wave.

Sora sank into her seat, muttering a small no before stepping out of her car and waving back, "See you tonight, Taichi…" She hung up the phone, flashing his window a quick smile before she headed back into the building.


	3. Chapter 3

3

 _"Love feeds on deception."_

 _\- Erol Ozan_

 **-Apartment 20-**

Taichi Kamiya is in deep shit. The deepest of shit. He gripped the edge of a wooden barstool, dragging it to press against the back of his thighs before he deeply sighed and sat.

"What did I dooo," he groaned, his face burying into the palms of his hands.

Tai Kamiya just slept with his best friend. The best friend he has been head over heels for since junior high. The best friend he just convinced he slept with because of physical attraction. It's not that he wasn't attracted to Sora, oh no, it was more than that for him. He was smitten.

Yamato has been urging him for years to confess to her, but this was the one situation Tai couldn't conjure up the courage for. She made him weak. She made him vulnerable. She made him happy… And now she thinks he acted on attraction and lust.

Yes, he was a bit of a playboy, but Tai would never do such a thing to Sora. "And now she thinks she's just another notch on my bed post," his words were muffled against his hands.

"Rough night?" The words came from the kitchen. Izzy slowly approached Tai. He reached out, patting him softly on the shoulder, "There there… I'm sure…" Izzy tilted his head, reaching for any words that could lighten Tai's mood, "I'm sure she is just as likely to never call you as you are her!"

Tai's brown eyes glared at the man from over his fingertips, "Gee. Thanks, Izzy." He ran his hands up through his hair, "I'm not that bad! I've called four out of seven back over the past two months and you know those are good stats for me." Izzy chuckled, shaking his head as he pushed Tai's accusing finger out of his face.

"Oh Taichi, what lady has your panties in such a bunch?" Izzy cracked open a can of coconut water. _You have no idea…_ Tai thought to himself as he eyed the can curiously, "What the fuck is that?" His nose scrunched in disgust as he read the side.

Izzy glanced at the can, stuttering, "I-It's… Well… Mimi said it's good for… A good lifestyle change." Tai cracked a smiled, "Why're you so infatuated with her? She obviously has terrible taste in men. She's dating the blonde devil for crying out loud." He nodded towards the picture hanging by the door. It was a quick snap from Matt's birthday. The man had had one too many and was bent over using a tree trunk for balance as Tai and Izzy posed next to him.

"I-I'm not! She's just great at giving suggestions," Izzy took a sip, immediately regretting his decision as he emptied the contents quickly into the sink, "Okay maybe not this time…." Tai chuckled as he pushed from the stool.

"Anyway, don't worry about me," he flashed Izzy a smile, "I'm fine. A bit of a headache from sleeping wrong is all." Tai rubbed his shoulder to really send the point home.

Izzy slowly nodded, finding it difficult to get himself to believe Taichi's white lie, "Alright… I guess." Izzy knew Tai was one to share the bed with many women, but something was different this time. He wasn't bragging like he usually does. No, 'Izzy you'll never guess how flexible this one was,' or, 'You should've heard how she said my name' comments.

"Hey, Tai you sure you're ok-" Izzy's words of concerned were drained out by Mimi and Yamato walking into the apartment.

"I'm thinking a nice salad for dinner," Mimi gestured over the center of the table, "And… And maybe some wine?" She shrugged, glancing to Izzy. The woman gasped and clapped excitedly as she caught sight of the can in his hand. "Oh! Izzy I knew you'd try it!" She giggled, Izzy smiling sheepishly back.

"Well you know me… Always trying to… Have a good lifestyle change," Izzy chuckled as he set the can down on the counter, stepping as far away from it as he could. Tai raised an eyebrow at Mimi's suggestion.

"Wine?" He glanced to Matt, "What's the occasion? Did I miss a birthday?" Mimi shook her head, gripping Yamato's arm.

"Psh. No! Yamato's bandmates are staying another night in town and wanted to celebrate the new album," she shrugged, "And theres plenty more to celebrate." She winked at Tai, earning an eye roll from him. "Yeah yeah. How many people you thinking? We don't have much seating… Or space for that matter." Yamato nodded in agreement.

"Hm," Yamato took a deep breath, "The usual group with the addition of a few from the band?" Tai nodded, "Sounds good…" He glanced up as the door opened again, Sora stepping in. His heart stopped in his chest as he cleared his throat nervously. She flashed him a quick, tight smile before letting her eyes take in the room.

"Holding a meeting without me or what?" She looked around. Yamato eyed her, "That was quick…" Sora blinked slowly, "What was?"

"The elevators at the office… Didn't they need vacuuming?" Matt crossed his arms. Sora chuckled, "Matt it's Saturday… Why would I be doing anything work related?" He smiled nervously, scratching his chin, "Yeah… Yeah… Oh, Sora!"

Sora grabbed a glass to fill with water, "Hm?" Yamato cracked his knuckles as he leaned against the table, "Sooo tonight at Saturday dinner…" Sora nodded slowly as she sipped from the glass, "The drummer of my band is coming. You know, Rick?" Sora nodded slower, stopping to bring his face to the front of her mind, "He might be interested in meeting you…"

Mimi's head snapped to the left, catching Tai's gaze. Tai shrugged, trying to act like he didn't care, but boy did Mimi care. She had waited too long for her two friends to end up together and some drummer named Rick was not about to ruin it.

"Ew, Rick?" She barged in, Sora looking around Matt to Mimi's face, "What's wrong with Rick? I think he's kind of cute…" Sora muttered into the glass. Mimi shook her head, her hands waving in the air as she hurried to Sora and squished her cheeks, "No no no. Musicians only mean trouble, Sora."

Yamato nodded behind her, stopping as he realized what she said, "Hey what do yo-"

"I'm just saying that dear Sora here," she wrapped her arm around Sora's shoulder, "Needs someone who cares about her and just gets her… Not some nasty drummer like Rick." She stuck her tongue out.

Sora chuckled, "Meems, thank you, really. And Matt," she turned to him, "Thank you, really. I think I can find myself a man, alright? Like…" She looked around the room, her eyes flashing across Tai's before landing on Izzy's, "Like sweet Izzy." She gave him an innocent smile, Izzy's cheeks matching her hair.

"Blegh," Tai groaned from across the room, his arm raising dramatically, "Izzy?! He's bad news, Sor and you know it! You should hear how he talks when you ladies aren't here. He's nothing but trouble." Izzy held his hands up defensively.

Sora crossed her arms, "Oh it can't be worse than the things I've heard come out of your mouth, Taichi."

Tai tilted his head, smirking at her, "Ah. But the things that can come out of your mouth, Sora, have got me beat." Sora's mind flashed to the night before, the woman's choice of vocabulary was a bit R-rated. She let out a breath before she turned to leave, "Would you look at the time, I gotta…"

Matt glanced at her, "Water the stairs at the office?" Sora flashed him a smile, nodding as she crossed the hall to her and Mimi's apartment.

"Welp," Tai clapped as he turned to walk into the bathroom, "I'm gonna wash up. If there's still coconut water in this place when I come out here I'm throwing the fridge out the window onto your Prius, princess," he pointed at Matt.

"Aye, don't bring my Prius into this…" Matt muttered as he walked to the kitchen and began emptying the fridge of the cans of coconut water. Mimi pouted as she glanced at Izzy, "You didn't like it?"

Izzy's reply spilled from his mouth, "What?! No Mimi I loved it! Mmmm see?" He grabbed a can from over Matt's shoulder and quickly opened it and took a swig. Chills ran down his body as he did his best to stomach the fluid. Mimi smiled, pinching his cheek, "Awe. I can always count on you."

 **-Apartment 19-**

Sora Takenouchi is in deep shit. The deepest of shit. She splashed water in her face, doing her best to cool the red heat that climbed her cheeks the second Tai mentioned the night before. And now she was going to have to go on knowing the night was nothing more than two friends making a mistake… _A great mistake_ , Sora groaned against the cool porcelain of the sink.

Tai was hands down the best she had ever been with. He knew what she liked before she even knew she liked it. His hands were just as skilled as his mouth… And the way he breathed her name… "Sora?" Oh, she was hearing things, "Sora!" Sora jumped as her name echoed through the apartment.

"I'm back here, Meems!" She heard the quick footsteps of Mimi travel across the living room to the bathroom.

Mimi sighed as she opened the door, "Ever heard of knocking, Mimi?" Sora glanced up into the mirror, catching Mimi's playful shrug and smirk. "Sora," she cleared her throat, "Tell me all about last night. I need deets!" She stood, dragging Sora from the bathroom to the deep blue couch.

"Right at this very second?" Sora sighed. Mimi nodded, "I almost forgot!" The brunette bounced to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of wine and two glasses, "No comments about how it's only 11 in the morning… I'm gonna need this if Yamato's band is coming over…" She poured them glasses, the girl's clinking them as they sipped.

"Where to start… Well…" Mimi sat up straighter, "I guess it just happened?" The answer was not enough for Mimi, "Sora. C'mon! Tell meeeeeee!"

Sora rolled her eyes, "Fine fine. At the concert Tai got a little close and well… I for some weird reason thought he was attractive that night? You know, my dreams?" Mimi nodded, both girls taking a swig of the red liquid, "Anyway, next thing I knew my hands were on his chest and his were…" Sora's voice lowered, "Everywhere on me… And then I was on my back and he was there? Just…" Sora took a deep breath, "Mimi it was the best sex I've ever had like wow."

Mimi squealed, "Oh it sounds like a dream! Did you… You know…" Sora held up three fingers as she drank more from the glass, Mimi's mouth hanging open in disbelief, "Are you guys going to see each other again? On a not-so-friendly level?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

Sora shook her head, "No… Tai called this morning and it was just physical attraction, Mimi. That's it," Sora emptied the glass. Mimi scoffed, "Oh please. That boy has been in love with you since 2003." Mimi followed suit, her glass emptying with Sora's.

Sora took a deep breath, "Yeah, well. I guess we're both just friends." She chuckled, pouring her and Mimi another glass. "And you're okay with that?" Mimi thanked her. Sora nodded, "Oh sure! Yeah… A-Okay… Can't wait to meet Rick tonight?" Sora smiled as she pressed her lips to the rim of the glass, Mimi smiling back.

"Hm… I still don't think you're A-okay, but I guess I can settle with this for now," Mimi winked, the two already feeling the effects of the wine before noon.


	4. Chapter 4

4

 _"What you seek is seeking you."_

 _\- Mawlana Jalal-al-Din Rumi_

 **-Apartment 19-**

"Sora," Mimi took a deep breath, "Be honest." The girls had finished a second bottle of wine. The giggling and laughter echoed through the halls of the complex. Sora squinted as she waited for Mimi to strut from her room, finding it harder to focus as the red wine settled in her system. "Is this too much for Saturday dinner?" Mimi walked out in an old prom dress her mother had given her. The pink sleeves reached Mimi's ears, the skirt a large bundle of tulle that dragged along the wooden floor.

Sora raised an eyebrow, her lips tight as she cleared her throat. "Oh wow," Sora pressed her fingers together, "That is… Perfection." Her hands gestured to the dress. Mimi nodded as she turned to the full length mirror that hung next to the balcony door. Sora pushed from the couch, sliding in her socks as she joined Mimi in admiring her reflection. She steadied herself with Mimi's shoulders, her fingers sinking into the puffy, tulle fabric.

Their eyes ran up and down Mimi's tall frame in silence, meeting after they took in the bird's nest of a bun that topped it all off. "Actually," Mimi said, "I think it might be too much." Laughter bubbled from their lips. Sora bent over and used a desk for balance.

"Mimi," Sora said between breaths, "We can't go to dinner like this! We didn't even actually…" Sora's words slowed, "… Cook the dinner…"

Mimi's brown eyes widened. She ran the small few feet to the kitchen, her steps short and quick, "Oh no oh no oh no," she pulled the fridge open, "And we ate all of the leftovers!" Tupperware littered the counters.

"Not to mention we just happened to finish the celebratory wine," Sora muttered.

The girls looked at each other. Sora broke into laughter, Mimi pouting. "What's so funny, Sora?" A smile crept to her lips, "The dress is too much… Isn't it." Sora shook her head, "I didn't say anything…"

The door swung open, "Hey did you guys need us to…" Tai stopped as his eyes bounced between the kitchen and the empty wine bottles on the coffee table, "Get anything for tonight?" His lips pulled into a smirk as he watched the girls smooth out their appearances, Mimi's fingers pulling on the tulle.

Mimi cleared her throat, "Well, we were thinking take out." She glanced at Sora, "No reason in particular." Sora nodded, doing her best to hide the fact that she was mildly trying to avoid him. She took a sudden interest in the kitchen floor.

Tai chuckled, "The floor looks great, Sora," her blush widened his smirk. He clapped his hands, "Alright. Take out it is. I'll update Mr. Heartthrob and the number cruncher. We only have beer over there, but you ladies should switch to water… It's two in the afternoon."

Mimi gasped dramatically, "Taichi! Why would you say such a thing? Sora and I happen to be pros at handling our wine," her arm swung around Sora's shoulders, the sleeve of her dress scratching against Sora's cheeks. Sora tried to lean away, her hand swatting the stiff fabric.

Tai slowly nodded, "Uh huh. I'll see you ladies soon," he gave them a wink as he turned to leave.

"Wait!" Mimi stumbled to Taichi. Her movements showing that she was knee deep in wine, but Mimi always moved with grace.

"Hm?" He eyed her as she latched onto his arm. Mimi looked up at him, smiling innocently. "I just wanted to say thank yoooou," she giggled. Tai gave her a confused look. He tilted his head, "For…?"

Mimi's innocent smile melted into a sly expression. Sora caught on, the redhead stumbling across to intervene. Her stumbling was far from mirroring Mimi's. Tupperware fell from the the counters, the girl almost tripping over the rug in the kitchen.

"For taking care of my dear Sora last night!" Mimi winked at him, Tai's eyebrows rising playfully. Sora reached the door, ripping it open.

"I mean," Tai said, "Anytime. I'm right across the hall. I've always got time for a redhead who can get her legs up that high." He decided to play along, taking advantage of Mimi's drunken state. Mimi chuckled, "Sora! See? It's not a big deal and how nice would that be? A fun friends with benefits with the hottie across the hall?"

Sora's hand gripped Tai's arm, pulling and pushing him out into the hallway. She slammed the door shut, pressing her back against it as she tried to catch her breath. "Mi-" she choked on air, "Mimi!" Her cheeks matched her hair, the room spinning from embarrassment and wine.

Mimi shrugged, "What? It'd be funnnn! Sora, come on." Sora quickly shook her head.

"Friends with benefits?" Her voice was quick, "I don't even understand that saying! What? Does he supply me with health insurance?" Mimi chuckled, "No no… Just a daily stress relief."

Sora had enough. She pushed from the door, steadying herself as she stood up straight. "I'm taking a shower. And yes," she pulled at the sleeves of the dress, "The dress is too much!" Mimi smirked, "Whatever. Be butt hurt. You'll thank me when you're getting laid on the daily!" Her words followed Sora, mixing with the slamming of the bathroom door.

"Hm. She'll be fine," Mimi hummed to herself as she examined the dress one last time, "Yeah this is too much, even for me."

 **-Apartment 20-**

Tai entered his apartment, chuckling. "What's got you smilin'?" Yamato asked from the couch, The Office playing on the television.

Tai shrugged as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and the takeout menu Izzy had swiped from the last delivery man. "Nothing," Tai sat by Matt, "The girls are just levels ahead of us and it's only…" He glanced at his watch, "Two-thirty."

Yamato cracked a smile, "Gotta love 'em."

Tai nodded as he began to dial the number on the menu, ordering enough food to feed twice the people they were expecting. Yamato laughed at the screen, "Man… Oh hey. Do you think Sora would like Rick? You seem to know her the best out of all of us. Well, minus Meems."

"I don't see why not," Tai muttered, "I mean, I'm sure there are better choices for her out there. Rick is cool, but Matt. The guys a drummer. Sora isn't into that type of guy." Yamato pursed his lips, "Oh? What type of guy is she into?"

Tai shrugged, "Guys like Izzy!"

Yamato smacked Tai on the shoulder, "You're hopeless. Don't come cryin' to me when Sora falls for Rick's charming good looks and invites him over for the night and you miss out on your chance, once again."

Tai rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Whatever." _If only you knew…_ Tai thought as he drank his beer, Yamato following suit.

Not only was Tai ready to make this dinner as awkward for Rick as possible, oh no, but Sora was already helping his plan with her afternoon wine session. He knew how she got when she drank, especially wine. Rick could sweet talk all he wanted, but Tai was more than ready to have fun with it.

Ever since last night, Sora never left the man's thoughts. He would do anything to have a night with her again. She was the best he had ever had, and Tai Kamiya has had quite a few. It wasn't just the pleasure, the two moved together perfectly. They exchanged feelings without words. If he only she knew it was more than attraction. Yamato opened his mouth to make a comment, his words masked by Izzy and Jou's laughter as they walked into the apartment.

"Welp," Jou said, "The girls seem to be enjoying Saturday dinner early." Izzy nodded, wiping a tear from his eye. "Yeah," Izzy added, "We walked past and heard loud bangs. We opened the door and boom! Sora is throwing Tupperware at Mimi." He chuckled, "And Mimi was wearing the most ridiculous dress."

Izzy glanced at Matt, "B-But she looked great, as always." Jou shook his head as he joined Tai and Matt in the living room.

"So," Jou said, "Big things happening for you. I'm proud of you, Matt." He gave the blonde a pat on his shoulder, Matt nodding in thanks. "What're we eating tonight?" Tai chuckled, "You saw the girls. Mimi planned to have an extravagant dinner, but I'm not so sure if that's the case. I ordered some take out," he glanced at Yamato, "Let's hope pretty boy's friends don't have bougie musician taste in food."

Yamato rolled his eyes. Izzy sat on a barstool, opening his laptop, "Yeah, Yamato. The last time you had one of them over he complained about about our two-ply toilet paper…" His nose buried into his screen, his fingers clicking across his keyboard.

Jou chuckled, "Can't please everyone… I'm down to one-ply at my place. My cat destroys whatever roll I buy so it's not worth spending the extra cash."

A knock came from the door, Yamato walking to answer it. "Ah," he smiled, shaking the hands of a tall blonde and brunette, "You guys are early…" He looked to the clock, "Hm. Or just on time."

"Yeah!" The blonde said, "We were just so excited to finally see your place. You've only let Kento come over." Tai studied the men in the doorway as they slowly made their way to the kitchen. _Which one is he…_ He looked at their arms, trying to find any signs of a drummer, _Hm. Pretty flimsy for a drummer anyway…_

"Guys," Tai was pulled from his thoughts as Yamato spoke from the bar table, "You might recognize these guys as my bandmates." Tai shook his head, bringing his drink to his lips, "Nope. Can't say I do." Yamato shot him a glare, "Sorry. Tai is just oh-so-hard to impress." Tai shrugged, smiling sarcastically.

"This is Sean," he motioned to the brunette. The man was lean, his hair about shoulder length, a nice compliment to his sharp bone structure and baby blue eyes. "He plays bass." Izzy gave a quick wave from his laptop.

Tai's eyes narrowed for a second on the blonde. _Rick_ , he hissed the name in his mind. _He's…_ His eyes raked across the man, all screaming things he knew Sora liked. Tall? Check. _I'm tall…_ Easy smile? Check. _I think… I have that?_ Kind eyes? Check. _I have the kindest._ Blonde? _I…_ Did she like blondes? Maybe if he was blonde she'd…

"This is Rick. The guy who's good at juggling sticks." Rick chuckled at Matt's introduction, "Nah. Matt is being humble," he shrugged, "You know the band would be nothing without you."

Tai nodded, "Yeah. Banging on stretched leather is a bit… Animalistic and aggressive." Rick laughed at Tai's comment, Tai giving him a stiff smile. Yamato cleared his throat, sensing the tension that no one else seemed to notice.

"Anyway," Yamato gave Tai a warning look, Jou glancing between the two. He was not in the mood for this never-ending rivalry to make a reunion tour.

Jou stood from the couch, "Take out? When will that arrive?" He smiled, chuckling a bit nervously. Tai checked the time, "Guy said about thirty minutes…" A knock came from the door, "Or he's early." Tai walked to the door, Mimi and Sora almost trampling him to the ground.

"Hellooooo, Taichi," Mimi's words were interrupted by a small hiccup. Tai sighed, "Great to see you two sobered on up… Not…" Sora shrugged as she nudged past him, sauntering with Mimi into the apartment. Mimi changed from her pink prom dress into, ditching for a simple pair of jeans and a pink sweater.

"Sorry I didn't cook anything," she giggled, "Sora and I had a lot to talk about." She pressed her lips to Matt's cheek before moving her gaze to his bandmates. "It's always a pleasure to see you boys." She reached out, giggling as she pinched their cheeks, "Just too presh…" Her words silenced as she looked to the counter, "Sora! Look!" She grabbed the red bottle off of the counter, "More trouble to get intooooo."

Sora smiled, "Mimi maybe we shouldn't…" She took in the puppy eyes coming from the girl in the kitchen, her chin resting on Yamato's shoulder, "Fine fine. But only like… Half a glass?" She knew Mimi would pour more.

"Perfect!" Mimi grabbed the glasses, urging Matt to open the bottle for her. She was never one to be good with a cork. Not enough arm.

"It's nice to see you, Sora," Jou gave her a small wave. "You too," she smiled, her eyes flashing to Izzy, "Good to see you too, Iz." He grunted his hello, still smashing away on his keyboard. She avoided greeting Tai, her mind too clouded from the day drinking.

"You two came prepared for Saturday dinner," the comment came from the kitchen. Sora chuckled, "Well, it takes a lot to put up with those two for more than thirty minutes." She jabbed her thumb at Matt and Tai, Jou nodding in agreement, "She has a point. I almost wish I came as prepared…"

"Oh!" Yamato pulled the cork from the bottle before passing it to Mimi, "This is Sean," he pointed to the brunette, "And this is Rick." Mimi paused mid pour as she turned slowly on her feet to examine the newest specimen. She gave Sora a sly look from behind him, nodding in approval.

Mimi walked slowly to Sora, passing her a glass, "Hello, Rick." She sipped, "We've been anticipating you." Sora nodded at Mimi's comment as she brought the glass to her lips. Rick smiled, blushing, "Really? Did Yamato talk me up that much."

Sora chuckled, "I don't think he did you much justice."

Tai glowered from the doorway, childishly repeating Sora's words under his breath as he turned to answer the door. "I don't think he did you much justice. Psh. Whatever…" The delivery man blinked, taking Tai's cash. The boy stuttered from the hall, "I-I'm sorry? I tried my best…"

Tai gave him a weird look before he closed the door and set the food on the table, "Not to interrupt these great introductions," he sighed, "But something even better than Rick is here. Take out!"

Jou smiled as he began to walk to the food. He walked past Izzy, smacking the boy's laptop shut and snapping him out of his work daze. Izzy jumped, but his surprised expression quickly changed to that of excitement as the smell of food danced across his nose.

The others gathered around, everyone taking what they pleased. They moved about the room, people leaning against furniture while others took seats. Mimi squished between Tai and Matt on the couch, giggling, "Izzy I would've sat by you, but I know how much Jou has missed you." Izzy quickly looked away, Jou chuckling as he caught sight of his blush.

Sora leaned against a side table, Rick by her side. Mimi leaned back, whispering to the boys, "Excellent plan, Yamato. Tai?" Tai glanced at her mid-bite, "Hm?" Mimi smiled, "No fucking it up." Yamato looked at his tipsy girlfriend, "Why would he fuck it up?"

Sober Mimi would have kept her mouth shut, but wine drunk Mimi was a bit talkative, "Last night… Tai and Sora had-" Tai rolled his eyes, butting in, "A talk about what she wants for her future. Your great drummer friend Rick would be nothing but a distraction."

Mimi shook her head, "What? No, Taichi that is not what happened…" Tai glared at her, "Mimi, I think it is." Yamato looked between the two. Tai taking Mimi's silence as her white flag, "And besides. You weren't even there, remember? You were too busy congratulating blondie on his great show."

Mimi's lips pulled into a devious smile, "Oh yeah… Awarded he was…" She winked at Yamato before leaning over to whisper into Tai's ear, "Let's just say I don't have a gag reflex…" Tai pushed Mimi lightly away, the brunette giggling before playfully shrugging.

"Thank you for that fun fact, Mimi. Can't wait to talk about this when you're sober," Tai shoved his mouth full to avoid anymore conversation. He glanced to the side table, calculating the shrinking distance between the two occupants.

Sora laughed at something Rick said, her hand brushing his arm. She giggled as he held a piece of food up to her lips, the woman rolling her eyes playfully as she took a bite. Matt leaned over to talk to Mimi and Tai, "See? I'm the matchmaker." He smirked, getting a solid high five from Sean.

Mimi licked her lips, whispering to Tai in a voice that was supposed to mimic his own, "Oh Sora. Just physical attraction. That's all. Oh nooo I have no feelings for you, blah blah blah, not weird, blah blaaaah." Tai couldn't help but laugh at Mimi's slurred words. She had a way of making tough situations bearable. "Whatever, Meems. We'll let Sora have her fun, alright? I promise to be good." He gave her a wink before rejoining the conversation with the others.

The hot topic of the night was whether the 'S' or 'C' in the word 'scent' was silent, one of Jou's favorite debates.

"Wouldn't it be the 'c'?" Rick asked, chiming in. Jou tilted his head, "What's your reasoning?" Rick tapped his chin, "I mean take the 'c' away and it's just sent, add the 'c' back and it's still sent, just with a fun little addition. It'd be like…" He glanced at Sora, "Adding a 'c' after the 's' in Sora."

Sora nodded in agreement, "Mhm… I see your reasoning." Jou agreed as well, "I mean if you put it that way…"

"The 's' is silent." The interjection came from Tai, Sora glaring at him as Rick's attention shifted to him. "Oh? And what's your reasoning?"

Tai rolled his shoulders, "Welp, I mean take the 's' away and it's just cent, add the 's' back and it's still cent, just with a fun little addition." Rick laughed at Tai's words, "Nicely said. You're hilarious. I'm glad Yamato has some fun in his life." Sora shoved more food into her mouth, muttering quietly, "He's something."

Yamato waved off Rick's compliment, "Don't add to Taichi's ego, please. He's not that great…" Mimi flung her arms around Tai, pulling him close, "Whaaaat?! Nooo Taichi is the best!" Tai did his best to pull away, the wine on her breath making her scrunch her nose.

"Psh," Sora said, "The best? I'm sure there are better." Tai's form turned towards her, his playful smirk begging her to continue, "Oh? You think so?"

Sora nodded slowly, the wine fueling her, "Oh I'm sure of it." She smirked. Yamato glanced at Jou and Izzy, the three raising curious eyebrows as they watched the scene unfold.

Tai leaned forward, his elbows on his knees, "Sora. How sure are you? I think it's just the wine talking, but you and I both know no one is better than me. You've said it yourself." Sora's eyes narrowed at the smug look on his face, "I don't think those words have ever left my lips." Tai laughed, "Oh I heard it. I think the whole building heard it."

Jou leaned between Izzy and Matt, "Did I miss something… Or are they fighting?" Matt shook his head, "I have no idea…" Izzy watched cautiously, "I'm… I'm terrified. I've never seen one of these fights… I thought they were urban legends…"

"The whole building?!" Sora put her food down on the table, "Izzy," Izzy jumped at the tone of her voice, his food slipping from his hands onto the floor, "Have you heard me say that?" Izzy quickly shook his head, "Nope. Can't say I have. Should we talk about the weather? It's been freezing out there… Winter came early…"

Rick added, "Yeah it really has gotten a bit chilly." The man oblivious to the staring contest going on between Sora and Tai.

Tai stood quickly, "Well would you look at the time," he grabbed his and Matt's plates, taking them to the kitchen, "Dinner is over. Matt and I have stuff to do."

Mimi pouted, "Can I stay…?" Izzy nodded, "Yeah let Mimi stay!"

Tai rolled his eyes, "Fine, Meems can stay. Everyone else, out!" Jou nodded, "That's my cue! See you guys next week." The man grabbed his coat, rushing to escape the tense environment. Matt watched as Tai gathered the plates, stopping to speak to Sora, "Have nice night, Sora." Sora glared back, "I plan to, Taichi. I plan to."

She turned to Rick, flashing him a smile, "Want to watch a movie?" Rick nodded, "Sure why not. We can get you some wa…" he watched as Sora downed her glass of wine, "…ter…" Sora waved him off, "No need. Let's go."

The two left, followed by the sound of the door across the hall slamming shut. Yamato glanced at Tai, "Did you need to talk about something." Tai gave him a stiff smile, "Nope! Everything is peachy over here. Just. Peachy." Matt went to question Mimi, only to find the brunette passed out on the couch, her head tilted back. Her sleep induced by her finished glass of wine.

 **-Apartment 19-**

Sora grabbed the remote from her couch, flicking the TV on and scanning to the first movie that popped up. Rick laughed lightly, rubbing the back of his neck. "Weird night, huh? You and Taichi really scared me for a second." Sora scoffed, "Yeah. He just… Anyway… Tell me about you."

Rick nodded as he joined her on the couch, "Well, I'm a drummer… My favorite color is orange… I think you're beautiful…" Sora raised an eyebrow at his comment. Maybe this is what she needed, a quick one nightstand to help her release and get rid of all of the frustration.

"Oh? Is this what we're gonna do?" Her words slurred a bit as the wine began to work on her for the second time that day. _I shouldn't of had that third glass…_ Rick shrugged, pondering her proposal. "Is that what you want…? Because…"

Sora gripped his shirt, smashing her lips to his. Rick's eyes widened in surprise, but he quickly recovered and tangled his fingers into her red hair. Sora moved fast, the kiss deepening between the two as she pulled his shirt over his head and slid the dress from her own body.

"You're quick…" Rick muttered. Sora replied with a quick 'mhm' before flinging her leg over him to straddle him. Rick's hands ran down to her hips, gripping her skin as he groaned softly into the kiss. Sora's hips began to move slowly, her breathing quickening.

Then it happened. Her thoughts flashed to the night before, Rick's hands not touching her like Tai's. Her hips not fitting perfectly over Rick's like Tai's. His lips not kissing her's like Tai's. She tried to blink away her thoughts, only to have her mind filled with more of Tai. _He looked so upset…_ She shook her head, the kiss breaking between her and Rick.

Rick's lips pressed to her neck as her lips left his, Sora glancing to the ceiling as the room spun slowly from the wine. She felt his lips slow against her ear as her hips stopped moving.

"Everything okay?" Rick's voice broke her trance. Sora cleared her throat, chuckling softly, "S-Sorry… I'm fine!" She chuckled as she pressed her lips back to his, only to push him away. "I'm… I'm sorry, Rick…"

Rick gave her a soft smile, "It's okay. Do you need to talk about it?"

Sora wasn't sure why, maybe it was the wine, but her words poured from her lips. They were messy and slurred, but Rick tried his best to listen.

"I… Last night Taichi," she pointed at her door to the apartment across the hall, "And I slept together. It's a weird situation…" Rick nodded as he processed her drunk words. "And… And I don't know what to do now. He's my best friend, but now I think I need him? Is that crazy? I don't know all I think about is him." She sighed.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" Rick asked. Sora nodded, "Yeah… He said it was just physical attraction…" Her crimson eyes rolled in annoyance, "I should've known. Typical Taichi."

Rick gave her a confused look, "Was it just attraction for you?" Sora nibbled on her bottom lip, "I… Don't think so…" Rick nodded, "Then you should say something. I saw how he looked at you. That guy hates me!" He chuckled, "And I'm terrified of him."

Sora smiled, "You're right… I'll call him!" She hopped up from Rick's lap, rushing to grab her phone.

Rick shook his head, "W-Wait! Maybe not at this moment? You've had a lot to drink and…" She shushed him as she pressed the phone to her ear. She rolled her eyes, pulling it away and covering the speaker softly, "Voicemail…" Rick nodded, "Hang up and call later th-"

"Hey Taichi," Sora said to the voicemail, "It's me, Sora. You know? Yeah Sora. Anyway, I think you should know that I didn't sleep with Ricky boy tonight. Nuh uh. I was beyond disappointed…" She glanced to Rick, mouthing a sorry, "And I've realized that you know what? I think I like you, Taichi. Like 'like like' you. Mhm. Not just physical attraction, more than that. I'm a bit drunk and I think I'm gonna puke so I gotta go, but call me back thanks bye."

She hung up, glancing at Rick before she sprinted to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the toilet.


	5. Chapter 5

5

 _"The difference between sex and love is that sex relieves tension and love causes it."_

 _\- Woody Allen_

 **-Apartment 19-**

Sora's body was sprawled on the couch, her mouth hanging open as she lightly snored. The night had ended with Sora's face in the toilet, the wine doing more harm than she had anticipated. Rick held her hair, telling her that she was a champ. He even made sure she brushed her teeth before collapsing on the couch and pulling a blanket over her half naked body.

"Sora…" She groaned in her sleep. "Sora…" The voice got a bit louder. _My head…_ She closed her eyes tighter, hoping to will away the sound. Her head pounding from the wine. "… Sora!" She opened her eyes slowly, trying her best to blink the sleep from them.

Sora opened her eyes to see a smirking Taichi looking down at her from the back of the couch. "Taichi?" He chuckled, shaking his head as he passed her a glass of water, Advil, and her dark blue robe. "Rough night, Sor? I thought you and Mimi were pros at handling your wine…?"

Sora slowly took the glass of water and downed the painkiller. She pressed her face into the palm of her hands, taking a few deep breaths as she steadied herself, "Thanks, Taichi…" Her fingers grabbed for her robe, her cheeks heating up as she realized her current state. She pressed the cold, silk fabric against her forehead.

"What're you doing here anyway?" Sora said as she stretched her arms above her head. Sleeping on the couch gave her a slight pain in her neck. Tai walked to the kitchen, "Coffee. We're out across the hall and I just assumed you guys would have some over here." She heard him rummage through the cabinets.

"Taichi?" He stopped rummaging. Sora glanced at the time, _7 am? Seriously, Tai?_ "Did we talk last night?" Tai shrugged, "At the dinner or after?"

"After…" She stretched her legs out, "I could've sworn we spoke…" Tai shook his head before continuing his quest for coffee, "Noooope. You whisked poor Rick across the hall to make a point," he stopped to make sure she was listening, "You remember, right? If that guy took advantage of you while you were that drunk I'm gonna ring his ne—"

"If anything I tried taking advantage of him," She muttered. Tai sighed, "I'll ask questions later… Anyway, I didn't hear from you all night."

Sora shook her head, rubbing her temples as she thought, "No no… Tai are you sure we didn't talk on the phone? I just…"

Tai gave her a confused look, "My phone died last night during the dinner so I haven't checked it…" He pulled it from his pocket and swiped to his recent calls. "Oh! I do have a voicemail from you. Let's see what drunk Sora wanted…"

He smirked, thinking the message was going to be her usual funny drunk calls that consisted of fun childhood memories and things he said that she found funny. Her words slurred from the alcohol and mixing with her laughter.

He placed his phone on the counter, letting it play on speaker so Sora could hear. The second Sora heard her own voice, the voicemail came flooding back.

"Hey Taichi. It's me, Sora. You know?" Tai chuckled as her voice filtered through the speaker, "Yeah Sora. Anyway, I think you should know that I didn't sleep with Ricky boy tonight." Tai shot her a thumbs up.

Sora sprang from the couch, ignoring the screaming pain in her head. She steadied herself quickly before bounding towards the kitchen.

"Nuh uh. I was beyond disappointed…" Tai muttered a quiet told you and grabbed his phone before the voicemail continued, "And I've realized that you know what? I think I-"

"OOF." The air left Tai's lungs as Sora tackled him to the ground. The two fell to the cold, tiled floor, Sora pinning Tai's arms as she struggled for his phone. "Hey! Sora what the hell?" Tai struggled under her grasp. Sora may be small, but mighty she was. Her finger brushed pause, silencing her words as she fought to grab his phone from his hand.

"Give it to me!" She yelled, "Tai!" She yelped as he pinched her side.

Tai shook his head, "Sora, manners. You'll have to ask nicer than that!" He said through clenched teeth as her fingers tightened on his wrist. He smirked as his eyes happened to glance down her open robe, "Blue looks nice on you, Sora… I missed having you on top of me." He gave her a wink, a blush quickly spread across her cheeks. "Shut up!" She tightened her legs on his hips to keep him from squirming under her, his phone just out of reach.

"Sora, come on. It can't be that bad!" He stretched his arm further, evading her grasp. _Oh but it is._

Mimi groggily entered the apartment. She rubbed her eyes as she walked to the kitchen, wondering what the struggling sounds belonged to. Her eyes widened at the sight. _Sora straddling Tai… In her opened robe… And did she yell for him to give it to her…?_ "Oh yay! I'll leave you two be!" She clapped excitedly before running back across the hall. "Wait, Mimi!" Sora yelled back. Tai leaned up as he felt Sora's grip loosen.

Just when he thought he was free, Sora's hand clutched his phone. She smirked victoriously as she deleted the message. "Ha! You'll never know what drunk Sora had to say…" Tai sighed as he sat up under her, "You didn't sleep with him? I thought you were going to have a great night." He teased.

Sora shook her head, "No I couldn't…" She glanced up, immediately wishing that she didn't. Her eyes met his and she found herself at a loss for words. "He… Wasn't…" _You_. She was all of a sudden aware of him. How close he was. How her breathing seemed to stop.

"Wasn't what?" Tai's voice broke into her thoughts. "What wasn't?" She replied. Tai chuckled, "Rick. You said he was a disappointment?" His fingers brushed her cheek, tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Sora's lips formed the letter 'O' before she moved over to sit and lean against a cabinet. She closed her robe, tying it around her waist. "Taichi," she said, "Why did you let me talk to him? You know drummers aren't my type."

Tai cracked a smile, "I knew it! See? I told Matt you wouldn't be impressed." Sora rolled her eyes as she slowly stood and grabbed the bag of coffee from the counter. "Besides," Tai added, "He was blonde."

Sora gave him a lost look, "Tai what could have made you think I don't like blondes?"

Tai cracked his knuckles before grabbing the coffee from her. He pointed the bag towards her, "Because I know who you've been with. And none of us have been blonde."

"Taichi," she shooed him with her hands towards the door, "Go make your coffee." He gave her a sweet smile before leaving, "You're not coming?" She shook her head, "Maybe in a bit. I really need to shower. It feels like the wine is apart of me or something…"

Tai's sweet smile turned up into a playful smirk, "A shower, huh? I'm good at showering."

"Taichi," she glared at him, "Go make coffee."

 **-Apartment 20-**

"Yeah, sorry Yamato," Mimi said as her brown eyes followed the ball being tossed between Izzy and him, "You're just not the best flirt." She shrugged as she glanced to the door as Tai walked in.

Matt frowned, his brows furrowing in frustration, "What? I thought I was good with the ladies…" His fingers gripped the ball before tossing it back to Izzy. Mimi chuckled, "No, sweetie. You're just a hot guitarist… But your words? Not so much."

Izzy nodded in agreement as he watched Tai's arm shoot up, beckoning him to toss him the ball, "No, Tai. I'm not throwing you the ball. You always drop it and ruin our streak…" Tai pouted as he turned to pour the coffee grounds into the French press.

Tai grabbed an apple, shining it on his shirt before taking a bight, "We talking about how bad Matty boy is at flirting?" Tai shot his friend a wink as the hot water beeped. He moved to pour it in with the grounds.

"Mmmmhm," Mimi said as she caught the ball, "He was asking if I ever get worried with him around other girls. I guess me around guys is a terrifying idea." Tai chuckled, "Yeah, Yamato… Your flirting is worse than my catching…" Tai's voice turned to a quiet mumble, "But my catching isn't even bad."

"It is," Izzy said as Mimi tossed him the ball, "Both of you. You're both terrible." Izzy went to throw to Matt, catching Tai's puppy dog pout. He hesitated," … Fine… But if you drop it, you're paying for my parking ticket." The ball soared towards Tai, the man catching it.

"Ha! Told you," he smirked, the ball bouncing from his hand as he fumbled to catch it again, "See? A million times better than blondie's flirting." He shrugged as he tossed the ball to Matt.

Matt rolled his eyes, "You just got lucky… Watch. I'll show you guys. I'll flirt with the next girl I see." The ball was back to Izzy, "Two hour mark." Izzy celebrated their small milestone of ball tossing before throwing it back to the blonde.

"Wow," Tai poured himself some coffee, "I hope I'm around to watch the train wreck of Yamato flirting with a girl… You're lucky Meems didn't need your hopeless flirting. She would've ran for the hills."

Mimi nodded, "Mhm! But I love my Yama." She smiled before shooting him a serious look, "But look, honey. If the next girl you see happens to give you a negative response… Just know that my arms are open to help get rid of the pain of rejection…"

As Mimi's words finished, the door opened. "Is that a girl walking into your apartment?" Mimi asked as her eyes watched Sora close the door, "Mhm. Our place gets too quiet…" She stopped as she turned to see a smirking Yamato leaning against the kitchen counter.

"Helloooo," he waved at her with his fingers. Sora raised an eyebrow, "Hi… Matt." She glanced to the others, everyone looking away as Tai struggled to hold in his laughter.

"You are so beautiful in the morning," his face contorted into a stressed look, something he thought was 'sexy'. Sora replied, "Ummm… Thank you? Are you okay? You look a little sick…"

Yamato shook his head, "No no… You just make me sick," he smirked. Sora nodded as her eyes narrowed, "I make you… Sick? Why're you being weird."

Yamato nodded, his grin widening, "Sick from your smell…" he stuttered, "O-of vanilla!"

Tai's laughter echoed through the apartment. He clapped Yamato on the shoulder, "Yeah! Good job, buddy. Letting the ladies know how their smell is sickening. You couldn't even flirt with Sora." A dark blush covered the blonde's cheeks as he moved back to throwing the ball, "Fine… I-I'm no good."

Mimi gave Yamato a soft kiss, giggling, "You tried. Sora is a tough crowd…" Sora was not a tough crowd. She always had a problem hiding her blush when men complimented her, or even shot her suggestive looks.

A confused Sora sighed, jumping as she caught sight of a ball flying toward her. She shot her hand up, the ball smacking against her palm before falling to the floor, "What the hell is going on here this morning…" She jumped as Izzy's voice screamed in her direction.

"NOOOOOO!" Izzy fell to his knees, "No! Yamato why would you throw it to Sora?! She's more of a dropper than Taichi!" He shook his head, Sora muttering a sorry as she moved to pour herself a cup of coffee.

"Izzy!" Mimi chuckled, "Sora has just had an interesting morning. Men have been ALL over her lately, right Taichi?" She smirked towards the kitchen. Tai choked on his coffee as he avoided the questioning glances from Izzy and Yamato.

Sora shrugged, "You got this one, Tai."

Tai cleared his throat, "What?! YOU'RE the one who jumped on ME this morning half naked!"

Yamato smirked, "Whoa… Why don't you greet me like that?" He whispered to Mimi. Mimi winked, "I'm taking notes…"

Izzy blinked, "I'm confused…"

"There's nothing to be confused about!" Tai's voice echoed, Sora chuckling, "Mimi just walked in at a bad time…" Mimi leaned against Yamato, "A bad time, Taichi? It didn't look like a bad time…" Tai blushed.

"Are you blushing?" Yamato's confusion grew, "It's just Sora. I'm sure she tackled you out of frustration…Or just pure clumsiness. I don't think she'd be all over you for any other reason. I've always applauded her for dodging your…" his fingers held up for air quotes, "'charming' personality and good looks."

"Oh yeah," Mimi chimed in, "She'd neverrrrr fall for that. Isn't that right, Sora?"

Sora felt the heat begin to crawl up her neck like it did when the attention shifted to her… Especially unwanted attention, "Nope," she squeaked. She glanced at Tai before darting back to the door to cross the hall to her apartment, "Wow gotta go! I left the… Carpet running."

"I'm going to…" Tai searched for a place to escape, "Clean the pantry," Tai squeezed into the small pantry to avoid further questioning, his tall frame making him duck under the short door frame.

Mimi tried to hold in her giggling, but she couldn't. She doubled over, wiping a tear from her eyes, "Oooo this is too fun."

Yamato and Izzy shot her confused glances, "Are we missing something?" Izzy asked. He was always the oblivious one, "I feel like you gotta tell us. Besides, I'm always the last one to find out about things…"

Mimi pouted, "What? No you're not…"

Izzy nodded, "Uh huh. When you guys moved across the hall… When Tai bought his new suit… When Matt got his teeth cleaned last week…"

As Izzy listed the events, Yamato slowly began to put two and two together. _Sora was with Rick last night… But Rick was back at my place within 45 minutes…_ "And that time Kari learned how to say the ABC's backwards!" _And he was over there the other night… And Sora has been so blushy about him lately._

"Izzy," Mimi interrupted his long list of things he found out about last, "I promise to start texting you about EVERYTHING." She gave him his favorite smile, making him blush. Yamato nodded as he stood from the couch and slowly walked to the pantry.

He softly tapped his knuckles against it, Tai's voice muffled from the door, "Who is it?" Yamato rolled his eyes, "It's Matt." The pantry doorknob turned as Tai pushed it opened, "I've been expecting you." He chuckled as he poked his head out.

Yamato pressed his lips together, "Tai, it's too early in the morning for you to already be annoying me this much." The blonde grabbed Tai's arm and pulled him from the pantry, "Jeesh, Yamato. When did you get so strong?"

"Can it, Taichi. What's going on with you and Sora?" Yamato said quietly. Tai raised an eyebrow, "Hm? Sor? Nothing. Just being the best of friends and that's it!" Tai chuckled nervously.

Yamato nodded, "Uh huh… Did you happened to… I don't know… Tell her how you feel?"

"And how do I feel, Matt?" Tai crossed his arms, "I can tell you one thing and that's that the pantry is too small." Yamato rolled his eyes, "She turned you down didn't she? The one girl you really care about turned you down and now it's weird for everyone."

Tai shrugged, "Sure? But I never gave her the chance to turn me down because I am… Over her?" Tai sighed as he took in Yamato's bored expression, "Okay fine. No she doesn't know and no nothing is going on between us. If there was, you'd be the first to know, alright?"

"See!" Izzy said as he pointed to the kitchen, "Yamato is always the first to find out and guess who's last… ME!"

Mimi gave Izzy a pat on his shoulder, "At least you won't be the last one to find out about Taichi's little crush on Sora. Sora will be the last one for that."

Izzy gave Mimi a surprised look, his arms shooting into the air, "Taichi has a crush on Sora?! Since when!" Mimi shushed him, "Shhh the walls are thin! She might hear." Izzy lowered his voice, "I'm confused… I thought Tai wasn't intimidated by 'the ladies'. That's his favorite thing to claim."

"I'm not!" Tai said as he moved to the living room, "Sora is just…"

"Too good for you?" Yamato chimed in with a smirk. Mimi nodded in agreement. Tai glared, "I could say the same thing about Mimi."

"Oh, Taichi," Mimi said, "You should just tell her. I'm sure Sora feels… Similarly?"

Mimi's phone rang. She excused herself as she answered it.

"Alright," Izzy said, "I think it's time we get the Christmas decorations down… I can't lift the tree alone." Tai chuckled, "Alright, Iz. The real men will get the tree down from the storage closet."

Matt sighed, "Real men can tell their best friend they love her without running away like a scared chicken."

Mimi cleared her throat, "So I just got off of the phone with Sora…" The boys nodded, "And well you guys remember that guy from high school? Brent?" She got more nods, "Well he asked her on a date and she said yes!" She clapped excitedly.

"How is this good? We hated him," Matt said, "And, believe it or not, I'm kind of rooting for Taichi." Tai gasped, "R-Really? Awe, Matt…" Matt leaned away, "Never mind… Brent sounds great."

"Can Brent decorate this place because I'm trying to get festive," Izzy muttered to Mimi. Mimi giggled, "Izzy we can decorate together! I'll make sure to hang some mistletoe right above your door." She gave him a wink, making poor Izzy blush.


	6. Chapter 6

6

 _"Love is patient, love is kind, love means slowly losing your mind."_

 _\- 27 Dresses_

 **-Apartment 19-**

Sora threw her purse towards the wall. The strap slipped from the hook, her bag landing on the floor. "One day… One day I'll get it." She pulled her scarf from her neck and draped it over the back of the couch. The woman had had a long week. Work was picking up because of the approaching holiday and now she was planning on relaxing with a nice bubble bath…

Her eyes quickly scanned the calendar that Mimi hung on the fridge, "Date with Brent at 8…" She muttered to herself, "Why would Mimi have a date with…" She looked to the clock. _7:30_. "Oh! Oh no!"

"What is it!" Mimi sprinted from the bathroom, a tennis racket raised above her shoulder, "Is it that spider?! He better not think he's living here without paying rent!" Sora let out a surprised yelp as Mimi swung the racket at the counter.

"Mimi!" Sora gripped the edge of the racket, pulling it from Mimi's grip, "No! Not the spider!" Sora calmed down the other, "Wait… There's a spider here?" Mimi nodded, "Yeah, Matt saw hime yesterday, but you know how he is with bugs…" Sora shrugged, "True… True… Anyway, I forgot about my date and it's… 30 minutes from now…"

Mimi nodded slowly, "Oh, Sora. I'm sure you look great!" Mimi's brown eyes slowly ran up and down Sora's form. The woman took casual Friday to the next level. Her black jeans were loose and ripped, her converse splattered with mud from walking home through the puddles… And an old t-shirt hung from her shoulders. "… Oh no…" Mimi whispered, gasping and quickly looking away at the messy, red bun that threatened to come loose at any moment.

"It's bad, isn't it," Sora closed her eyes tightly as she grabbed her phone. Mimi eyed her, "What're you doing? You're not cancelling are you?" Sora cleared her throat, "N-No? Why would I do that?" She slowly slipped her phone into her pocket, chuckling. Mimi nodded slowly, "Uh huh… We can fix this. It's not even that bad."

"Hey, ladies," Yamato opened the door, stopping as he glanced at Sora, "Taking advantage of casual Friday, Sora?"

Mimi smacked Yamato on shoulder, "Not helping." Sora sighed, shaking her head, "It's hopeless. I can't go on a date like this. Brent even used the words, 'wear something nice'."

Yamato nodded, "Yeah… I'll come back later." Mimi grabbed Yamato's wrist as he turned to leave, "Sora will be gone tonight…" He nodded, "Uh huh. She has a date…" She gave him a playful look. He smiled, "Oh… Yeah I'll be back." He gave her a quick kiss before stepping out.

"Okay," Mimi turned her attention back to Sora, "Let's… Get to work. Luckily, you have a great closet to work with." Sora muttered a thank you as she sank into the couch. Mimi disappeared into Sora's room, returning with a pile of dresses.

"Hm…" Mimi held up a black dress that hung just below Sora's knees, "Nope!" She tossed it to the side before grabbing a light green one, "Maybe…" She scrunched her nose up before tossing the green fabric on top of the black one.

"C'mon, Mimi. There's no hope…" Sora's words silenced as Mimi held up a dark blue dress. Mimi nodded slowly, her lips tugging into a grin of acceptance, "I've been waiting for you to wear this little number."

Sora stood as she grabbed the dress, "This is perfect! I mean, the dress was supposed to be for that wedding we don't talk about…" Mimi stuck her tongue out, gagging dramatically, "Ew yeah. Go change!" The last time Sora had the dress on she was four shots deep in tequila when she was supposed to be at her ex boyfriend's wedding. Long story short, her and Mimi didn't even make it to the apartment's elevator.

Sora quickly slipped into the dress. Thin straps held the dress up, the deep blue fabric hugged her body and stopped after her knees. She bit her lip as she turned in the mirror, eyeing the slit that travelled up her thigh. The dress was a bit extravagant… But she needed something to make up for the mess of hair that was piled on her head. "Eh, it'll do," shrugging, Sora opted for a pair of black, strappy heals and a black coat. She stepped out of the room, pausing and posing in the doorway for Mimi.

"Oooo lala! Who's that ladaaaay," Mimi sang, "You can't even tell that you worked all day!" She eyed Sora's hair, "Well, almost. We could just… I guess… Slick it back I don't know that's your mess to deal with. I did my part." Sora chuckled as she disappeared to the bathroom, returning with her hair tied back in a sleek ponytail.

The redhead took a deep breath, "Okay. I think I'll survive… He should be here any…" There was a knock at the door.

Mimi jumped from the noise before beckoning Sora to answer, "You answer it! Go, it's your date!" The woman hissed through her teeth. Sora cleared her throat as she checked herself in the floor length mirror before making her way to the door.

"You're just on ti-" Sora's smile faltered as she pulled the door open for Tai and Izzy, "Since when do you guys knock?"

Tai and Izzy shrugged as they walked into the apartment, Izzy muttering a a quick sorry as he nudged past the redhead. Tai turned to Sora, noting how his heart stopped when he saw her in the dress, "Y-You look nice." He laughed nervously. Sora smirked at him, "Thank you."

Mimi let out an annoyed groan, "What are you guys doing here?" She eyed them, "Yamato is coming over later and I don't care what you guys think you have planned, but it doesn't involve being over here anymore."

Tai wiggled his brows, "Oh don't worry, Meems. We'll let you guys have your private wrestling time." Izzy gave Tai a confused look, "Private wrestling… Ooohh… Yeah, Matt needs one of those. He's been uptight lately…"

Tai nodded in agreement, "Yeah, we just came over to see Brent and Sora off." He glanced at the clock on the wall, "Which was supposed to be like… Five minutes ago?" Sora opened her mouth to reply, her ringtone interrupting her.

"Hey Brent!" She nodded as he spoke on the other line, "Yeah. I can meet you there! No worries… Yeah it's been a crazy Friday for me too… Okay, see you soon. I'll start walking now." Sora hung up.

"Where are you guys meeting?" Mimi asked as she passed Izzy a cup of his favorite tea.

"You know that Italian place? Angelini's?" Sora said as she quickly swiped a tinted chapstick across her lips. Mimi gasped, a playful smile on her face, "Oh wow, Brent knows how to treat the ladies! Don't let us hold you up." Mimi waved her off.

Sora smiled as she opened the door to leave. "Wait, Sora!" Tai said, "You're walking? It's cold outside and dark… And you're in a very flattering dress… And…" Sora shrugged, "Tai I'll be fine. Mimi and I have taken at least… One self defense class. Don't worry about me-"

"GOT YOU." Yamato jumped from the doorway, Sora screaming in surprise as she backed into Taichi. She held her chest, "What the… FUCK Yamato!" Yamato brushed his hands together as he chuckled, "You can defend yourself my ass. Not with that reaction."

Sora caught her breath and glanced up at a smirking Tai. Her free hand had a death grip on the fabric of his maroon sweater, her knuckles white from the hold, "That's not fair I wasn't ready!"

Yamato nodded, "Exactly my point, Sora. You WEREN'T ready." Yamato stepped between her and the door, "And as your best friend's boyfriend…" Izzy interrupted from the kitchen, "You're dating Mimi, not Tai…" Yamato shot the man a frustrated look, "As I was saying, as Mimi's boyfriend and one of your best friends, I can't let you walk out there in the dark wearing that little number."

Tai patted Sora on the back as he pried her fingers from his sweater, "I'll walk with ya." Sora nodded as she shot Yamato a glare. She stopped next to the blonde on her way out, leaning towards him, "This isn't over… Yamato…" Tai chuckled as he pushed Sora out the door.

Yamato turned towards Izzy, "You. Out." He pointed across the hall.

"Wh-What?" Izzy said as he sipped his tea, "Mimi just made me tea and…"

"You can take the cup across the hall, but get out," Yamato said as he held the door open. Mimi giggled, "Unless you wanted to wa-"

"Have a nice night you two!" Izzy bolted across the hall, hot tea in hand.

As the door closed, Yamato turned towards Mimi. Mimi winked at him as she beckoned him over with a finger, "Alone at last." Yamato smirked as he quickly closed the space between them, his lips pressing against hers.

He picked her up, her feet sweeping under his arms, "Shall we?" She giggled as he carried her to her bedroom.

 **-The Snowy Outdoors-**

"How do you walk in those anyway?" Tai asked as he eyed Sora's shoes. She stepped over crack in the sidewalk, shrugging, "Practice I guess… I'm not very good at it." She chuckled as she wobbled on her heel, the corners of Tai's lips pulling into a small smile as he watched her mini struggle.

"Don't your feet get cold?" He asked. Sora turned towards him, "Don't you ever stop asking questions?" He shrugged, Sora answering, "… Yes my feet are freezing, but I'm looking good so it's almost worth it." Tai shook his head, "But you look just as good in your converse…"

"Hm?" She glanced up, he shook his head. "I said that your shoes look fun. Lots of fun. Brent is going to love them."

Sora sighed, "Yeah I'm sure…" Sora would be lying if she said she was excited for her date with Brent. If anything, she knew she'd enjoy the walk with Taichi more. Since that night last week, Sora has lost count on how many times the thought of Tai made her heart soar. She couldn't get his smile out of her head, his laughter, and even the dumb jokes he was so fond of telling.

"Well," Tai said as they stepped in front of the restaurant, "Here we are… Have fun. Call me if you need anything. I'm gonna go buy some ear plugs since Mimi and Matt have your place alone for the night… You know how they can get. A hallway is not enough space to drown out the noise." Sora laughed softly, nodding in agreement, "Thank you, Taichi."

He gave her a small smile, "Anytime, Sor. Now, go get 'em with your bad self." He pushed her towards the door, Sora smiling over her shoulder. Tai let out a long breath as he watched her walk in. He kicked a pile of leaves, sighing, "Damnit, Taichi. That could be you taking her to dinner." He glanced one last time through the windows, watching Sora as she looked around the restaurant.

Sora looked around the restaurant for Brent, suddenly aware of the disappointment in her stomach. Her crimson eyes landed on him. She shrugged, _He is still pretty nice to look at…_ Her feet took her a few steps forward, but her mind willed her to stop. It should be Taichi.

"… Fine," she cursed to herself as she quickly walked to him. "Brent?" She asked. The man smiled up at her. His brown eyes were kind, but not the ones she was hoping for. His smile was warm and comfortable. "Sora! You made it. I hope the walk wan't to cold." He chuckled. His brown eyes took her in, "You look… Wow. Beautiful."

"Thank you…" She bounced on her toes by her chair, "Listen, Brent… I…" She watched the happy expression on his face melt to one of confusion, "There's someone else, huh." He said, shaking his head as he laughed lightly.

"W-What? No… I mean… Maybe?" She smiled at him nervously as she glanced to the door. Brent nodded as he let out a long breath, "Hey," he smiled, "Go. Don't let me hold you back." Sora nodded, eyeing the breadsticks. "Thank you…" She stood a bit longer.

"… Go ahead and take a breadstick. I won't eat them all," Brent smiled as he pushed the basket towards her. Sora flashed him a smile as she grabbed a breadstick and hurried towards the entrance to leave.

Sora slipped her coat back on as she felt the cool, winter air. She looked to the right, not finding what she was looking for. She looked to the left, smiling as she caught sight of the tall brunette walking back towards the apartment complex.

"Hey lady," a man said from next to her, "You're blocking the entrance. Move it or lose it." Sora glared at him as she quickly walked in Taichi's direction. Her heels clicked against the ground as she did her best to pick up the pace.

"Taichi!" She yelled towards him, "Tai-Taichi!" He turned, smiling as he watched her stumble towards him in her heels. "Wow," he said, chuckling as she caught her breath, "You really are bad at walking in those." She rolled her eyes. "That was a fast dinner… Bring me any leftovers?" He eyed the piece of bread gripped in Sora's hand.

"No this is for me," she stood up straight as she caught her breath, "Wow. You really got far down this street in 5 minutes…" Tai nodded, "Uh huh… I've got," he shook his legs, "Long legs."

Sora nodded, "Yeah yeah… Hey Tai?"

"Yeah, Sor?" He rocked on his feet. She took a deep breath, "Do you maybe… Want to get food with me?" He raised an eyebrow, "Did Brent stand you up?" Sora shook her head, "Nope. I left him there… Because I'd rather get food with you." Her gaze moved to the ground.

"Uh huh," Tai watched her squirm nervously, _Is she asking me on a date?_ The realization hit him. "Oh," his eyes widened. He swallowed nervously, "Food? With you? I wouldn't want to get food with anyone else!"

She looked up, "Really? I mean we could always go back to the apartment and…" She watched his nervous smile turn into a playful smirk, "Get your mind out of the gutter I was going to suggest cock blocking Mimi and Matt." Tai's smirk widened to a grin, "Even. Better. C'mon we can grab your favorite take out." Tai grabbed Sora's hand and tugged her off towards the restaurant.

"Wait wait wait," Sora said as she pulled her hand free. Tai turned to her, confused. "My shoes are KILLING me," she peeled her shoes off of her feet, sighing in relief. "Okay now we can get going." He shook his head, "Nuh uh. Hop on. That's gross and you know it. You are not walking around the city barefoot."

Sora sighed as Tai bent down for her to hop on his back, "Tai c'mon its only a few blocks…" He shook his head, "I'm not arguing about this. Get on." Sora let out an annoyed breath as she hopped onto his back, gasping in surprise as Tai stood quickly. "Godspeed, pilgrims." Sora giggled against his shoulder as he began walking.

 **-Apartment 19-**

"Yama!" Mimi said from her bedroom, "Grab the chocolate and strawberries… I've been wondering how much fun we can have with that."

Yamato grinned in the kitchen as he opened the fridge, gripping the bottle of chocolate and strawberries Mimi had stocked up on the night before.

 _Meanwhile in the hall…_

"Chocolate… AND strawberries?!" Tai's whisper was quick and hushed. Him and Sora sat against the wall, sharing food as they listened in. Sora held back a giggle as she heard Mimi scold Yamato for not grabbing napkins.

"She doesn't like to get too messy… Her sheets are a high thread count," Sora said as she filled her face with more food. Tai smirked, "I can hear his feet running back and forth to grab more condiments and napkins…" Sora nodded.

 _Back in the room…_

Mimi giggled as she felt Yamato lick the chocolate from her arm, her lips holding a strawberry for him as he reached her shoulder. "You like that?" Yamato asked.

Mimi shrugged, "… I'm actually not as into this as I thought I would be… It's too…" They looked at each other, Matt finishing her sentence, "Messy. Alright." He picked up the condiments and napkins, wiping her arm clean before he began to run back to the kitchen.

"Yama…" She said sweetly as he returned. Matt smiled at her, cupping her cheek as he kissed her lips lightly. Mimi smiled against his lips, sighing happily as she pulled him down onto the bed with her.

"Let's do this the old fashion way…" Mimi said quietly as she moaned from the weight of his body moving to press against her's. He nodded, "I love you, Mimi…" Mimi's eyes widened as she heard the words. "What was that?" She said as she continued to kiss him.

Matt pulled away, "I… I love you." The two had only ever exchanged the words lightly, never with the big meaning behind it. Mimi sat up, breathing softly. She had thought about loving him, but she couldn't bring herself to say it back at the moment. She cleared her throat, giggling nervously, "Y-You do?"

 _The hallway…_

"Hm. They got quiet…" Tai said as he finished off the last bit of food. Sora nodded in agreement, her ear pressing to the door.

"That's weird… Mimi is pretty vocal on what she wants and on how good of a job he's doing," Sora said. She pursed her lips as she sat back on her knees. She glanced at Tai, "What if… What if something is wrong?"

 _"Yamato, I'm sorry!"_ Mimi's voice said through the door. Sora and Tai's eyes widened as they looked to each other. The two stood quickly, running into each other, "We should go. Yeah." Tai pulled Sora across the hall and into his apartment.

 _Back in the apartment…_

Mimi wrapped her robe tightly around her body as she followed Yamato to the door, "Yama, c'mon. I'm just not ready to say it yet! I… I will be?" She grabbed his arm. He gave her a weak smile, shrugging, "It's okay, Meems. I just need some… Some time to sit. I just thought we were… Never mind, Mimi." He gave her a sweet smile before he quietly left to his apartment.

 **-Apartment 20-**

Sora and Tai casually leaned against the coffee table, the lights of the apartment dimmed to practically no light. "And anyway, Sora, that is why 5 happens to be the best number, unlike the very popular 7."

Yamato stopped in the doorway, "Sora?" He gave her a confused look, "How was your date? Short?" Sora nodded, shooting Tai a look.

"Yeah," Tai replied without thinking, "He couldn't last long enough for Sora. Poor guy. Ow!" He glared at Sora as he felt her foot kick against him. Yamato shook his head, "Alright… Um I'm turning in for the night… I'm tired."

"Meems tire you out?" Sora said with a wink. Yamato shook his head with a small smile, "Not tonight… See you two in the morning, alright?" They both nodded, frowning as they watched the blonde disappear to his bedroom.

"Why are musicians always so broody?" Tai whispered. "Taichi," Sora said, "He might be sad… You heard Mimi apologizing. I should go back to my place…" Tai sighed, "Yeah…" They sat in silence for a few seconds before Sora rose to leave.

"I had fun tonight," she whispered as Tai followed her out, "Thank you… For getting food with me and carrying me around… And just being with me…" The darkness hid the blush that crawled across Tai's face.

He smiled down at her, "Anytime, Sor… Thanks for sharing a bit of your breadstick with me." She chuckled, looking up at him. "O-Oh no…" She said.

"What is it?" Tai asked, confused. Sora cleared her throat, "Izzy and Mimi decorated today didn't they…" Tai nodded, "Yep, Christmas is just around the corner…" She chuckled, "Right… You know it's bad luck to not kiss under a mistletoe… Right?"

Tai glanced above them at the green leaves that hung from the ceiling, "Oh… I mean that might just be a myth… We don't have t…"

Sora grabbed his cheeks lightly and pulled his face to her's. She kissed him softly before pulling away, not giving him enough time to react. "Goodnight, Taichi…" She smiled as she headed back across the hall.

Tai watched her as she crossed the hall, "Goodnight…" He took a deep breath, smiling to himself.

"Oh… My gosh," the words belonged to Izzy. Izzy stood in the kitchen, his mouth hanging open as he processed what had just happened, "How long… Who knows… What?"

Tai shushed Izzy, shaking his head, "You, my friend, are the first to know… And you aren't going to tell anybody." Izzy nodded, punching the air to celebrate his small victory, "Yesss. The first to know!" Tai chuckled as he headed to bed.

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Thank you so much for making it this far with me! I'm having such a fun time writing these character interactions and these little scenes and romances. Who would've thought that this would bring me so much joy?!**

 **So, now there are additional problems?! I know, Mimi and Yamato, we love them. I had to stir the pot a bit with that. Their love was too sweet with no sour!**

 **Thank you so much to those that have reviewed. I love hearing what you guys think about this story :)**


	7. Chapter 7

7

 _"The fire that we call loving is too strong for human minds. But just right for human souls."_

 _\- Aberjhani_

 **-Early Morning-**

"Izzy!" Tai yelled around the giant Christmas tree the boys had picked out that morning. The fake tree had finally had its last Christmas, "Left! Left!" Tai had insisted that he lead the trek to their apartment by holding the font of the tree, Izzy picking up the back.

"Taichi!" Izzy yelled back as he did his best to peer around the green needles, "I still don't know why you got the front! I can't see over this thing!" He groaned as he willed his legs to take another step, "And the outside stairs?! Taichi… This thing…" he took a deep breath, his arms shaky, "Would have fit in the elevator!"

Tai shrugged, "We just have one more floor! C'mon!" The boys took a sharp left. A gust of wind caught under the tree, ripping it from their grips.

"NOOO! REACH, IZZY! REACH!" Tai dramatically yelled as he reached over the railing and watched the mound of green pines plummet to the ground below, three floors down. Izzy shook his head, his hands resting on his knees as he caught his breath.

"I told you we should've taken the elevator…" Izzy placed his hands on the back of his head, "And we were so cl-"

"AHH!" A scream sounded, followed by the sound of the tree smacking against the ground.

Izzy glanced at Tai, "Do you think it… You know…"

Tai shrugged as he mumbled back, "Hit someone like they were the wicked witch of the west?" Izzy nodded slowly. Taking deep breaths, the two men peaked over the cold railing.

A confused Sora stared at the tree, scratching her head as she looked around. She had just gotten back from her morning run. "What in the…" She looked up just in time to catch the two culprits. "Are you guys serious right now?!" She threw her hands up, motioning to the whole tree, "A whole, huge ass tree?! At 7:30 in the morning?! WITH the stairs?! In this weather?!" The icy morning air nipped at her ears, turning the tips a red brighter than her hair.

Tai replied, "Jeez, anything else Sora?" Sora rolled her eyes, "Yeah, maybe take the elevator?" Izzy chuckled, "I told you so…" Tai nudged past Izzy as he quickly took the stairs down, "Come on." Izzy followed.

Sora turned towards the two as they hurried down the stairs, "That could have really hurt somebody." She bent down, wrapping her arms around the tree's center, "And why did you get such…" She pulled the tree, propping it up, …"a big one? Is your apartment even this tall?"

Izzy nodded slowly, wondering if Sora had secret super strength, "Huh… I guess we didn't think about that…" He measured the tree next to Tai's height. "If my calculations are correct, the tree will just fit…"

Sora smirked, glancing between the top of the tree and the others, "Uh huh… I think your calculations are wrong this time, Iz."

"Nah," Tai said as he grabbed the trunk, motioning to Izzy to grab the other end, "You'll see, Sor. Our tree is the perfect size. Now, lead the way Izzy!" Izzy began to walk towards the elevator, Tai stopping next to Sora, "Are you gonna help decorate it? Us guys have never been able to place ornaments quite like you and Meems…"

She gave him a smile, nodding, "Yes, Taichi. I'll help. I'll come over after I shower and check on Mimi. We don't want a repeat of last year's tree decorating fiasco…" Long story short, the tree ended up cut in half, two pieces of one tree; The bottom decorated in blues and silvers to Matt's liking and the top decorated in reds and golds to Tai's liking.

Tai smiled back as he began to follow Izzy, "Thanks." He stopped again, giving her his best smirk and wink, "Should I hang more mistletoe?" He whispered.

Sora rolled her eyes playfully, "Be over soon… Good luck with the tree."

 **-Apartment 19-**

Sora slowly entered the apartment and was met with a gloomy darkness. She squinted against the the lack of light, _Mimi usually pulls the curtains open…_ "Still no sign of life…" She paused, listening, "And it's quiet… Too quiet." The usual morning bustle of Mimi seemed to be dormant. The kitchen tidy from the lack of her blending her morning smoothies, the tea kettle silent and the french press empty.

 _She must still be in bed…_ Sora took a right, her feet slowly and quietly pressing against the dark wood floor towards Mimi's room. Just as Sora reached for the brass doorknob, she caught sight of a slight movement from the corner of her eye. Sora's eyes swept over to the mound of moving blankets on the couch, her hand over her heart as she jumped. "What the!"

The blankets moved and groaned, Sora's eyes widened as a face poked from the soft fabric.

"Morning…" The words were scratchy and low.

"Mimi?" Sora stared in disbelief. The mound of blankets nodded, sniffling softly. "What're you doing on the couch like this? You look terrible…" Sora briskly moved across the room, "And why is it so dark?" She gripped the sheer, white curtains and pulled them open, sighing as the morning sun hit her skin.

"No!" Mimi hissed, the palm of her hand covering her eyes, "Please no light! My life has been so cruel and dark for the past eight hours!" Sora shook her head as she moved to the kitchen to boil some water for tea.

"Quit being so dramatic it's not like you don't feel the same…" Sora stopped, not wanting to hint that her and Tai overheard everything. Mimi was buried under too many blankets to notice. Sora grabbed Mimi's favorite cup and added a green tea bag. She tapped her fingers along the counter, the drumming noise quick. The kettle squealed and Sora poured the hot water into the empty cup.

"So…" Sora walked to Mimi, urging the brunette to take the tea. Mimi's hand slowly shot out from the blanket, her fingers wrapping around the cup. Sora eyed her, "Uh… What happened, Meems? Are we gonna talk about it or… Should I grab more blankets?"

Mimi sighed dramatically, her breath dancing with the steam from her cup. "He loves me…" She muttered as she sipped the hot tea. Sora nodded slowly, "Okay… You're gonna have to speak up."

Mimi glared, "He LOVES me, Sora! LOVE. The L-word! Ugh," she placed her cup down and fell to her back, "Why do I have to be so… So lovable to the men."

Sora shrugged, "Must be a curse…" She gave Mimi a small smile, frowning as Mimi gazed at the ceiling, "You don't love him? C'mon… You can't tell me you don't."

Mimi sat up, pulling her hair into a messy bun. "See? That's the problem. I just… I don't know… He said it and I was happy, but…" She bit her lip, "Remember Anthony?" Sora nodded, boy did she remember Ant. That man loved Mimi Tachikawa… And she loved him.

"Last time I let myself love someone they broke up with me…" She rolled her eyes, "Well, cheated on me with Bethany Smith and THEN broke up with me!"

"Bethany fucking Smith…" Sora muttered, nodding her head as Mimi continued.

Mimi huffed, "See? I just can't go through that a second time… And I'm not even sure if I can say it back yet."

Sora watched the emotions cross Mimi's face, "That's okay, Mimi. Everyone loves at their own pace." Mimi nodded, "You're telling me… Yamato loved quick."

"Mimi," Sora said, "It's been eight months."

Mimi groaned, "I knoooow and I can't say it…" Her face buried itself back into the blankets, muffling her words, " Am I a bad person?"

Sora shook her head, "No, Mimi… In fact, why not smooth things over by helping me decorate the boys tree this morning? I'm sure Izzy would love you…" Sora cleared her throat, "Like you for the help…?"

Mimi nibbled on her bottom lip before blowing softly on her tea. The steam curled up Sora's face, the woman scrunching her nose. Mimi sighed, shaking her head, "I can't… I need some time to just," she pursed her lips, "marinate this 'Yamato loves me' thing."

Sora nodded as she pulled her friend into a hug, "It'll be okay…" Mimi nodded against Sora's shoulder, "Sora?" Sora nodded as she waited for Mimi to reply, "You smell sweaty…" Sora pulled away, giving Mimi a stiff smile.

"To keep things nice," Sora said tightly, "You smell like you've been sleeping on a couch for a few days even though it's only been a few hours." Mimi glared at Sora, the two breaking into a few chuckles as Sora stood, "And yes, I'm on my way to the shower."

Mimi smiled, "Thanks… We ALL appreciate it."

 **-Apartment 20-**

"Tight fit," Jou said as he stood back and watched Tai and Izzy stand the tree up between the two windows.

Izzy grunted as the top of the tree scratched against the ceiling, bending at an angle, "I think…" he pushed the tree harder, the pine needs scraping in protest, "Sora was right." He stood back, glancing up at the tree.

The tree stood tall. The pine needles were a dark green and bristled out perfectly. But the top… The top foot of tree bent against the ceiling. Tai dropped the last box of ornaments, leaving the blue and silver in storage. "Damnit," Tai muttered as he stood back by Jou, "She's good. How could she tell?"

Jou shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe she has… Oh what's it called… Common sense? That's it," he chuckled as he walked to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. Tai shrugged, nodding in agreement as he made his way to Matt's bedroom door.

"Hey Matt?" He knocked the door lightly. Silence. Tai furrowed his brows as he slowly turned the doorknob, "Yamat… Whoa…"

Taichi squinted against the darkness. He looked around the room, "Weird… Matt?" There was still no response. The room was empty, the only signs of life were the crumpled sheets and empty bottles of iced tea, "Alright… Well, we're going to decorate the tree…" Tai turned to leave, his body turning towards the corner as he almost made it out of the room. A dark shadow stood in the corner, appearing next to him faster than Tai could clear a buffet meal. "Oh jeez," Tai jumped back in surprise as a shadow joined him in the darkness.

"You didn't bring out the blue and silver ornaments…" The voice was scratchy and low, the shadow's breath reaching for Tai's neck.

Tai rubbed his eyes, squinting as he took in the blonde hair in the darkness, "Dude… You look terrible? For a lack of better words?"

Matt shrugged as he stepped out into the living room. He rubbed his eyes as the light hit his face, Jou offering him a cup of coffee. "He's alive!" Izzy said happily from behind the tree. Matt gave him a weak smile, "Hardly…"

Matt's eyes followed the tree to the bent top. He frowned slightly, tilting his head, "… Why?"

"You know how Taichi likes to live," Jou said as he scanned the tree again with Matt, "Go big or go home." Matt smirked, shrugging as he began to pull out ornaments. He grimaced at them, "Red and gold? Really?"

Jou joined Matt at the box, sighing, "Better than the green and purple… That's what Lis has decided on for this year." Lis is Jou's new girlfriend. The two had met in a class a few years back and reconnected a few months ago.

"I like the green and purple," Matt smiled, "It reminds me of Mimi's color choices when she… Decorates…" He quieted as he grabbed a red bulb and looped a hook through it, "She's great at decorating the tree." He sighed dramatically.

Taichi stared at the blonde from the kitchen, his face frozen in a weird look of confusion. Matt never got caught up on his and Mimi's fights. Sure, he heard the whole thing, but he took it as bickering… Not an Earth shattering argument.

"Hey boys," Sora walked through the door, flashing Jou and Izzy a smile. Tai beckoned her to the kitchen, whispering to her, "Sora. Sora. Sora."

Sora shook her head, "What?" She whispered back as she slipped into the kitchen. Tai gripped her shoulders, turning her to face Matt's direction. Sora squinted at the brooding Matt. Tai quietly spoke, "He's been staring at that ornament for five minutes…"

Sora took a deep breath, "Mimi is bad, too…" She shook her head, "I never took Matt as the dramatic type."

Tai rolled his eyes, "C'mon, Sor he's a musician. They love dramatics. In fact," the two looked back at the blonde, "I bet he already has his new hit single written and ready to go."

"Taichi," Sora whispered, "He's sad… And Mimi isn't looking too hot either."

"What're you two whispering about?" The two jumped as Izzy whispered from behind Sora. He was sneaky, silent, "Whispering about your secret whereabouts? Hm?"

Sora furrowed her brows, "What're you talking about? Tai and I don't have any secrets…"

Tai jumped in, "Nothing, Izzy. It's not important. We're just watching Matt examine… Every single ornament…" Tai let out a long sigh as he watched Matt clench two ornaments to his chest, Jou blinking slowly next to him. "That's my cue…" He muttered as he walked out of the small kitchen to his friend.

"Jeez," Izzy whispered to Sora, "It really is bad, isn't it…" His words tapered off as he realized the woman's strong stare was aimed at him.

"What do you know." She said flatly, her left eyebrow arching as she anticipated his answer. Sora crossed her arms, pinning Izzy to the kitchen floor with her gaze.

"Wh-What? I never know anything!" He held his hands up defensively as Sora began to close the space between them. She looked him over once, holding her silent demeanor.

"Hm…" She went to walk past him, stopping by his side as she poured herself a cup of coffee, "I'm watching you, Izzy. Always." She brushed past him as she joined the others by the tree. Izzy let out a long breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

"She is scaaaaary," he shook his head, suddenly wishing he wasn't the first to know this time around.

Sora brought the mug to her lips, sighing as the hot coffee seemed to awaken her soul. Her eyes ran up the length of the tree, following the curved top's path as it bent along the ceiling, "Hm. How weird." She said sarcastically to herself as she moved to sit on the couch.

Jou joined her, "I've decided to give Taichi his time to shine." He nodded towards Matt, Tai's hand on his shoulder, "How's Mimi? I'm guessing she's worse."

Sora shook her head, "It's hard to tell, but I think Matt got the short end of the stick here. Mimi can't get past the Anthony fiasco." The woman rolled her eyes, "It's hard to watch. How can two people who are so right for each other not connect?"

Jou raised an eyebrow, his eyes moving from Sora to Tai and back to Sora, "Strange, isn't it?" His voice deadpanned, "Maybe one of them needs to make the first move and get the ball rolling."

Sora shook her head, "You mean apologize? Mimi isn't going to show her face across the hall for a few days…" She realized Jou was smirking, sipping from his own coffee. Sora rolled her eyes, picking up on what Jou was putting down. "Jou, it's not like that. We're just friends."

Jou shrugged, "Isn't that what they all say?" He eyed her, taking her silence as a response. "So you wouldn't mind if Amanda contacted him to go to the hospital's Christmas party tonight?"

Amanda is one of Jou's coworkers. She worked as a nurse. Earlier in the year Jou had set her and Tai up on a blind date, the two hitting it off and only ending things once Amanda's work schedule became too much to balance. She was gorgeous… Tall, long legs with a figure that would walk the runways of fashion week and grace the pages of lingerie magazines. Sora could've sworn her eye twitched at the thought of the woman being back on Tai's arm.

"Nope," she answered quickly, hoping her smile looked looser then it felt, "ask away. I'm sure he'll just… Love it. Eat her right up. With her long legs… And blonde hair that falls perfectly down her back…" Jou cleared his throat as Sora continued, "and her laugh that sounds like a beautiful choir singing Ava Maria at the freakin cha-"

Jou nudged her, "Jeez, want her to ask you?"

Sora felt her cheeks warm up, shaking her head quickly as she wished for Jou to tear his knowing gaze away from her embarrassed frame. "it's okay, Sora," he gave her a soft smile, "I'll tell her to find another date." Before Sora could reply, the familiar jingle of Tai's phone sounded through the room.

Tai took his comforting hand off of Matt's shoulder, a confused look crossing his face as he read the name on his screen, "Amanda?" He picked his phone up, swiping the screen to answer before heading into the small hallway to take the call. Jou sighed, mouthing a sorry to Sora. Sora shook her head, shrugging.

"Great!" Matt sighed loudly, "Now Taichi is going to find love as I continue to lose mine."

Sora and Jou shared a baffled glance, "He is dramatic, isn't he…" Jou muttered as the two watched Matt stand and walk slowly to lean against the window.

"Tonight?" Tai asked as he ran his fingers through his hair, "Ummm…" Sora and Jou leaned closer to the hallway, trying to catch pieces of the conversation, "Definitely! Formal, yeah? No… Yeah!"

"Sounds like he's in," Jou said as Sora stood to continue decorating the tree. She grabbed an ornament, trying to focus on the golden pattern that covered the red ball. She hung a few, letting Matt's sighs of sadness drown out the sound of Tai's amazing conversation.

Sora hung a few more ornaments, annoyed that she was able to decorate the tree this much before Tai ended his phone conversation. She glanced up as the sound of footsteps coming from the hall grew louder.

"Guess who's getting a free ticket to a Holiday buffet tonight," Tai clapped his hands before pointing to himself, "Me. It's me."

Jou nodded as he stood from the couch, "Great. I'll see you tonight then!" He said his goodbyes as he headed out the door, "And Taichi? Don't forget your table manners at home, okay?" Tai gave him a thumbs up.

Matt finally pushed off the window, glancing at the now decorated tree, "It looks great, Sora."

Sora gave him a soft smile, "Would've been better if it was blue and silver though." He returned her smile, "You gonna be okay, Matt?" Matt let out yet another sigh, nodding. He walked to the door, grabbing his jacket from the hanger and slipping it over his shoulders.

"I think so… I'm gonna take a walk to clear my mind. Anyone want to go?" Matt asked, his hand hovering over the knob. Sora shook her head, Tai already waving a goodbye to his friend. Izzy shrugged, "I could use some fresh air." Izzy walked towards the door, stopping to eye Tai and Sora, "Behave."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Enjoy your walk." Matt and Izzy nodded, heading out.

Sora grabbed the last ornament, hanging it on one branch. She stepped back, crossing her arms as she took in her decorating skills.

"It looks great," Tai said as he joined her. She nodded, "Holiday buffet?"

Tai cleared his throat, "Mhm. Amanda called and I couldn't say no to free food…" He gave her a nervous smile. She nodded, "Free food. Yeah, can't turn that down." She bit her lip, "I… I'm going to go check on Mimi. You have fun tonight, Taichi."

Sora's tone made Tai's heart drop into his stomach. _Oh no…_ He thought, realizing what this looked like to the woman he had been chasing for as long as he could remember. "Sora it's not… I'm not interested in her anymore… I just…"

Sora shook her head, "Tai, it's okay. Like you said. What happened between us was only physical attraction, right?" She gave him a tight smile that didn't reach her eyes, her hand nudging his shoulder. Sora turned on her heels to leave, "Have fun tonight."

Tai felt stupid for letting her leave and not going after her. He couldn't pick his feet up to go after her. Had he really lost her that fast? He shook his head, wondering if she was as hurt as she sounded "Did she think it was physical attraction this whole time? I thought last night was… Nice…" He knew he could be oblivious, that much was obvious.

He eyed his phone, "Fuck. You did it again," he groaned.

 **-Apartment 19-**

Sora walked into the apartment, jolting Mimi out of the moment she was having with a pint of ice cream. "Oh! You're back soon. How was decorating?"

Sora rummaged in the kitchen drawers, pulling out her own spoon. She shimmied next to Mimi on the couch before plunging her spoon into the mix of chocolate and peanut butter. "Oh hi Taichi? Yeah. I have a Christmas dinner tonight and…" Sora's voice was high pitched, her signature mimic of the woman Tai dated earlier in the year.

Mimi's eyes widened, the woman gasping, "No! He didn't. That bitch… THOSE bicthes!"

Sora nodded, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth, "I mean it's fine, right? Tai and I were… We weren't…" She took another scoop, "It was JUST physical attracting!"

Mimi shook her head, shoveling her own pile of ice cream into her mouth, "Men. I swear to our lord and savior Mariah Carey if he doesn't realize his mistake I'm burning this complex down." She caught her breath, "And that Amanda? Ha. Please. Everyone knows she's a fraud who only likes Tai because he's the only guy tall enough and dumb enough to date her."

Sora shook her head, "I mean she's nice… And smart…" Mimi rolled her eyes, nodding in agreement, "True…"

The two sat in silence, enjoying their tub of ice cream. Their eyes met, a smile pulling at the edges of bother of their lips as they spoke in unison, "We should go out tonight." They laughed.

Mimi wiped her eyes, "Sora, we only get into trouble when we go out… But… But maybe that's what we need!" Sora nodded, "That's exactly what we need."

 **-Author's Note-**

 **Hello and long time no update! I am so sorry. Life has been crazy. School picked up and I wasn't sure how to pick this story back up. I'm a little rusty, so please give me a slight break.  
**

 **Thank you so much for reading! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

8

" _I suffer from girlnextdooritis where the guy is friends with you and that's it."_

 _Taylor Swift_

 **-Apartment 20-**

"C'mon…" Tai sighed, the top button of his dark blue shirt fighting with him, "I refuse to lose to a… Button…" A small smirk pulled at his lips as the button slipped through the opening, "Aha. Taichi 1, button 0."

He turned to the mirror, his eyes running down his tall frame. "You clean up pretty good, my dude." He shot finger guns at his reflection before slipping his jacket over his shoulders. Tai tore his gaze from the mirror, but not without giving himself one last glance over his shoulder, and stuffed his wallet into the pocket on the inside of his jacket.

He hummed a tune, the tune matching Matt's guitar from the room over. The tune was interrupted by a light knock on his door. Tai took a deep breath, freezing as he realized it would be the first time he'd be seeing Amanda since they split.

"Door!" Matt said from the couch, not moving to answer it. Tai and his exes were always messy and Matt would jump from the balcony before getting in the middle of it. The blonde sighed as the sound of footsteps failed to sound from the hall, "Taichi! Dipshit! Door!"

"Coming… Coming… Sorry I was just…" Tai glanced towards Matt, realizing his attention returned to his guitar.

He shook his head, noting the sudden shake in his fingers as he reached to open the door. _Am I nervous?_ He clenched his hand, The shakes subsiding, and pulled the door open.

Tai was greeted by a tall, curvy brunette. Her lips were painted a deep red, pulling into a smile that resembled the Cheshire Cat. Her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls, framing her features.

"Long time no see, Tai," she chuckled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "It's been like what… Three months? Four? I'm surprised you agreed to come tonight." She nudged him playfully.

Matt pretended to play as he listened in, his eyes rolling as her voice filtered through the room. It wasn't that he didn't like Amanda, she was fun, he was just far from any mood to enjoy another couples happiness. He glanced at his phone, gritting his teeth as he resisted the urge to text Mimi.

Tai let his eyes sweep over her once, quickly noting how her emerald green dress hugged her body loosely… _Doesn't Sora have a dress like th-_ … He shook his head, his gaze continuing, and her heels left her just under his height. "Ah," he replied, "Anything for a free buffet." He shrugged before sticking his head back into the apartment, "Bye guys! Don't wait up for me."

Izzy glanced up from his laptop at the table in the kitchen, giving Tai a stiff smile, "W-We won't." Izzy was more than upset when he'd heard that Tai would be joining Amanda tonight. He chewed on his fingernail, wondering if he'd lose the $25 he put towards Tai ending the night with Sora.

-Early that day-

 _"So, Amanda invited Tai out tonight?" Izzy had asked Jou. Jou shrugged, "Seems like it…"_

 _Izzy groaned, his hands pulling on his hair, "But him and Sora were just…" He snapped his mouth shut, noting that Jou knew nothing. A mischievous smirk pulled on Jou's lips, "Wanna make a bet?"_

 _Izzy pondered, nodding as he gave in, "Sure… What's the catch?"_

 _Jou cleared his throat, "I bet $25 that Taichi blows this 'thing' that has been brewing between him and Sora to be with Amanda again."_

 _Izzy let out a deep sigh. Oh how he hoped this wouldn't be the end result. He stuck his hand out, shaking Jou's, "You're on."_

 _-End of Flashback-_

As the door closed behind Tai, Izzy slammed his laptop shut. He pushed back from the table, the legs of the chair scratching abruptly along the wooden floor before stopping much sooner than Izzy had planned, "Damn it… C'mon…" Izzy pushed the chair to the floor, storming over to the couch to Matt.

Matt continued strumming, raising an eyebrow as he felt the couch sink from Izzy, "What's got your panties in a wad?" He muttered, letting out a sigh as he strummed a wrong note.

Izzy shook his head, "I just… I can't believe Tai is going out with Amanda tonight…" Matt nodded, pretending to care.

"I thought you liked Amanda," He asked as he twisted the knobs on his guitar to tune it.

Izzy shrugged, "I-I do… It's just Tai and Sora have been getting… You know…" Izzy clasped his hands, trying to form the right words with gestures.

This caught Matt's attention, "Tai and Sora what?" His face turned towards Izzy, the blonde trying to not let his curiosity and excitement show. Izzy felt this face heat up.

"H-Huh? I…" Izzy huffed, "I don't have enough details, but Taichi has a one way ticket to self-destruction and he just boarded his flight."

Matt softly chuckled, "Oh. Typical Tai," he groaned, stretching his arms above his head, "I love to watch him fail. It's so… So satisfying." Matt reveled in Tai's failures because Tai was not one to fail, but when he did… Well, Matt celebrated like it was a national holiday.

Izzy shook his head, "No no. It's all wrong, Yamato. We have to do something we can't let him ruin this." Izzy pulled his phone from his pocket. Matt shook his head, "Ruin what, Izzy? I'm too tired for this…"

Izzy shushed Matt as he texted Jou.

 _Izzy: Hey! Keep me updated if you guys go out after the dinner. Matt and I need a bit of a break from the apartment._

 _Jou: Got it. You know we'll end up at some bar._

 _Jou: Lis said Murphy's. She's ready to 'get down'. Godspeed._

Izzy high-fived himself before pushing up from the couch, "Get up we have an afterparty to crash in about… Three hours?"

"Fuck," Matt shook his head, "Izzy I can't I'm so tired."

Izzy rolled his eyes, "I'm tired of your moping. Besides, Mimi and Sora will be out on the town tonight too. Maybe it's a good opportunity to smooth things over with your lady love."

Matt rubbed his eyes, shrugging as he stood, "True… True…

—

Amanda laughed, shaking her head, "Glad to see you haven't changed much…" She looked at him, a comfortable silence falling between them as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Jou did tell you to behave tonight, right?" She raised an eyebrow. The dinner guests were the big-wigs in the medical community.

Tai nodded, flashing her a lopsided grin, "I always behave, Amanda. C'mon," he waved his hand carelessly, "Where'd your faith go?"

She rolled her eyes. "Just… No funny business, alright? Focus all of that chaotic energy on the buffet." Tai shrugged, nodding as he opened the car door for her.

 **-Apartment 19-**

Mimi groaned in frustration as she wiped the black liner from her eye for the third time, "Honestly Sora, I can't get the winged liner look down tonight," She tried again, the fine tip dragging across her skin, "Maybe it's a sign we should stay in."

Sora shrugged, tying her red hair up into a sleek ponytail. She pulled out a few hairs to frame her face, "Maybe…"

A victorious smile spread across Mimi's face, "Or not because momma just perfected her wing." She nodded to herself as she pushed the cap onto her liner. Sora chuckled as she swiped chapstick across her lips. _Oh Mimi…_

Sora nodded, "Okay then." She clapped her hands together, "Are we ready?"

Mimi pushed Sora to the full length mirror, "Outfit check. We need to be HOT for this ladies night." Mimi took in her reflection, mentally checking off every piece of clothing. "Yamato loves this dress on me…" She smiled to herself, doing a small turn in the grey t-shirt dress and tights, "And with these shoes? Psh. Brilliant." Tall boots hugged her legs, ending at her mid-thigh.

Sora shot Mimi an approving glance, "Wow. Amazing. Beautiful. Never been done before. Breathtaking." Mimi posed with each word, blowing her friend a kiss before pushing Sora in front of her, "Yes thank you I love my fans. Your turn."

Mimi smiled deviously, "Wow. We look great together," She looked over Sora's outfit, eyeing how the black skinny jeans hugged her legs. "These jeans? That top?" Sora blushed, hoping the top wasn't as revealing as it felt. The black, mesh fabric left little to the imagination. Mimi clapped her hands together, "Absolute perfection."

"If you say so…" Sora muttered back, jumping in surprise as her phone chimed from her back pocket, "Uber is outside! Let's go."

Mimi smiled, grabbing her phone. She glanced at her screen, noting a message from Yamato.

 _Yamato: Be safe tonight. Call me if you need anything :)_

She smiled at her screen before hurrying after Sora.

 **-Murphy's-**

"And look at that!" The driver exclaimed, "The line at Murphy's is short tonight."

"Probably because it's only 7 pm…" Sora said under her breath. She wasn't a fan of going out before 10.

Mimi smile, squealing excitedly as she reached across Sora to open her door, "Yay! Thank you thank you." She winked at the driver through his mirror before practically pushing Sora out of the Uber.

"Mimi… I have a weird feeling about tonight…" Sora took a deep breath. She always followed her intuition. The butterflies danced in her stomach, a sign that something was amiss.

"Ah, Sora," Mimi shook her head as the bouncer stamped the top of her hand, the loud music and voices filtering out from the bar, "That's just you needing a shot. Loosen up a little! Should I…" A devious look appeared on her face, "Call Taichi for help with that or are you a big girl who can figure it out herself?"

Sora pinched the bridge of her nose, "Mimi, I swear… Just… Just get me tequila. I need something to take the edge off."

"Coming right up," Mimi chuckled before turning to order four shots from the bartender. She pulled Sora closer, pushing two of the shots towards her.

Sora eyed them, saying mini prayer to the sky before giving Mimi her full attention.

"To friendship and avoiding and/or ignoring all boy problems until further notice," Mimi said, touching her glass to Sora's before shooting it back. Sora nodded, holding her breath as she downed the two shots, leaving the lime on the rim.

"No lime, Sora?" Mimi gave her friend an approving look.

Sora swallowed, "No chase no face tonight, bitches."

Mimi smiled and ordered two drinks to hold them over for an hour or so.

 **-Medical Banquet-**

"… And thank you to the sponsors for this fine dinner tonight…" The head surgeon's voice continued to drone on and on, Tai feeling his head become heavy and threatening to fall into his empty plate.

"Tai… Tai…" Amanda harshly whispered to him, nudging him harder than necessary with her elbow, "Can you at least act interested? That's my boss!"

Tai snapped awake, trying to give her his best apologetic smile. She rolled her eyes, hoping no one else at the table had noticed.

Jou cleared his throat, mouthing to Tai that it was almost over. Lis rolling her eyes, making sure Tai knew he wasn't the only one suffering. Tai gave his friends a quick thumbs up before averting his attention to the painted wall behind the speaker.

 _If I knew this banquet was more than just food…_ His brown eyes followed the dark blue pattern on the wall, his mind wandering.

 _This color… It reminds me of…_ He let his mind fill in the blanks. Tai tried to fight it, but his eyelids pulled down, welcoming a daydream.

—

 _"Honestly? You ditched me for this banquet?" The image of Sora said, rolling her eyes from the other side of his dining table, "You know your night would've been a lot more eventful if you stayed home." Sora smirked at him. She leaned forward, the silk of her robe falling slightly open, revealing black lace underneath._

 _Tai swallowed nervously, "H-How so?" A heat began to crawl up his body._

 _Sora shrugged, the robe falling from her shoulder, "I can think of a few things…" The woman pushed off of the table, walking to the side Tai stood on. He took in the sight of her bare legs, long and toned. Sora slid between Tai and the table, her body slightly pressing against his._

 _Tai took a deep breath, his mind moving at light speed as Sora moved like a fox. She bit her bottom lip, her fingers beginning to grip the cotton fabric of his shirt. He could feel her pull herself closer, the warmth of her breath beginning to dance across the skin of his neck._

 _He closed his eyes, his breath catching as her lips lightly brushed his neck, an electrical current igniting throughout his body. He moved his hands to her hips, gripping the silk fabric of her robe. No woman had ever had a hold on Tai like Sora Takenouchi._

 _The woman leaned back against the table, sliding to sit on it. Her hands pulled him closer, tugging him down so his lips hovered just above her's. Tai felt her gaze meet his, hypnotizing him. One of Sora's hands let go of his shirt, beginning to move down his body and stopping to tease the waistband of his sweats._

 _Her fingers danced under the elastic, Sora giving him a playful smile. Tai smiled back, his hands moving to cup her ass. Her hand slipped into his sweats, Tai letting out a shaky sigh before pressing his lips to Sora's. She kissed him back, her hand beginning to work him slowly as her lips pulled away to press to his ear._

 _"You need to get up…" Her voice said. Tai groaned, "I'm working on it…"_

 _"No…" She said back, her voice harsher, " It's over. Wake up."_

 _He pulled away, "Sora I…"_

—-

Tai screamed in surprise as a fist slammed into the table in front of him. He fell back, his chair giving way under him before his back acquainted itself with the hard, tiled floor.

"I can't believe you fell asleep!" Amanda rubbed her temples, "And Dr. Smith definitely noticed…" Tai cleared his throat, rubbing his lower back as Jou offered him a hand. He took the hand, standing slowly.

"S-Sorry… I guess… I guess it's been a long week," He closed his eyes tightly, trying to rid his mind of his dream. _My dream did have a point…_

"You shouldn't have agreed to come if you weren't going to be 100% present," Amanda huffed. She was always about being 100% present, one issue she always had with Tai. Her comment made Tai's eye roll in annoyance, "C'mon, Mandy."

She held her hand up, "Amanda. Not Mandy… Amanda." Tai muttered a sorry.

Jou stepped between them, chuckling nervously, "Not to interrupted, but Lis and I might hit Murphy's to play a few rounds of darts…" He looked to Tai, "I think Izzy and Yamato are going to meet us. You two in?"

Tai smiled, "Of course!" Amanda saying a "no thanks" at the same time.

Amanda glanced at Tai, annoyance in her eyes. She was never a fan of loud bars and Tai knew it. She grabbed her purse, "It's okay. I'll grab an Uber home. You guys have fun!"

Tai nodded, "Sorry, Amanda… But thanks for the invite?" He gave her a cheesy smile. She smiled back, giving him a hug, "Anytime, Tai. It was good seeing you… Even if you're a pain in my ass at any serious event…" She gave Jou a hug goodbye, "See you in class. Bye Lis!"

"Well that couldn't have gone any better," Jou said sarcastically, earning a chuckle from his girlfriend. Tai shook his head, "I'm sorry. The guys speech was just… Probably the most boring thing I've ever sat through. And after a meal like that?"

Lis nodded in agreement, "It's okay, Taichi. I only come for the food too. I can't stand most of these guys."

"Hey!" Jou said, "I might be one of those guys one day."

Tai and Lis stood in silence, looking Jou up and down, "Yep," Lis said, "I can see it." Tai chuckled, spinning his key around his finger, "I'll drive. Let's blow this popsicle stand." Tai took a deep breath, hoping his dream would return when he closed his eyes to sleep that night.

 **-Murphy's-**

"It's just," Mimi slurred slightly as she held her Moscow mule in one hand and aimed a dart with the other, "I do love him I'm just scarred…" She threw the dart, missing the bullseye by a long shot.

Sora nodded slowly, not even sure if she was comprehending Mimi anymore, "Then tell him, Meems…" Sora squinted, trying to turn the many dart boards into one. The girls had been at Murphy's for four hours, completing two more rounds of shots.

Sora threw the dart, hitting the bullseye.

Mimi and her gasped, "Oh my god you really ARE good at everything!" Mimi said, giggling as she pulled the darts from the board. "Sora… Look who it is…" Mimi raised a finger, pointing towards the back corner of the bar.

Everything stilled. Sora could've sworn her vision had never been sharper. There, in the back corner, was no one other than Mimi's terrible ex, "Anthony." Sora said. She chugged her drink, slamming the cup on the table before beginning her trek to give the man a piece of her mind.

Mimi nodded slowly, "Oh hell yeah," she threw back the rest of her drink, mimicking Sora.

The two women have joked about what they would say to Anthony if they ever saw him again. How they would make sure he knew he was a piece of shit. A piece of manipulative shit who didn't deserve anything more than a lump of rock, and that was being generous. Sora spent countless nights holding Mimi, coaxing her through her heartbroken sobs after Anthony cheated on her.

Sora stopped just shy of his table, turning to Mimi, "Is this a good idea?"

Mimi replied quickly, "Absolutely not."

"Are we gonna do it?" Sora asked, confident she already knew the answer.

"Oh," Mimi said, "We're gonna fuckin' do it."

"Excellent," Sora grinned, turning to complete her walk, "Hello, Anthony."

Anthony raised an eyebrow, "Hello beautiful… I was wondering how long it would take you ladies to come entertain me." He looked around Sora, "Mimi. Looking sexy as always. It's been too long… Miss me yet?"

Mimi looked to the ground, her confidence fading quickly. Sora felt her blood boil, her eyebrows drawing together in anger.

"You're an asshole you know that?" Sora said. Anthony smirked, shrugging as he took a swig of his beer, "So I've been told." Sora shook her head, "Oh have you? What about lying piece of shit?"

—

Izzy and Matt walked into the bar, scanning for Tai, Jou, and Lis. "There," Matt said, motioning for Izzy to follow.

"No Amanda?" Matt asked. Tai shook his head, "Nah. It's not like it used to be."

Jou rolled his eyes as Izzy motioned his hand for money, whispering, "Pay up, Jou." Jou shrugged, "He isn't with Sora, is he? It seems like we're both losing."

Izzy rolled his eyes, "You… Yooouuu…" Jou laughed, Lis giggling next to him before passing Tai the darts for his turn.

"So," Tai said as he readied to through the dart, "Talk to Meems yet, Matt?" He threw the dart, missing the bullseye. He threw a second, missing even more, "Damnit…"

Matt sighed, "No… I texted her, but no reply. I think her and Sora are out and about tonight."

Lis blinked, "Did they mention where?" Matt shook his head, "Nope. Mimi is usually more of a dance club person… I'm guessing they're at Fire's."

Lis shook her head, pointing towards a corner, "Really? Because that looks an awful lot like them… And it looks like Sora is about to give that man a piece of her mind."

Matt turned slowly, his eyes widening and he took in the state of the situation. Mimi's eyes were close to spilling over with tears, Sora's fingers balling into a fist, threatening to swing at any moment. The man they (Sora) were pinning down was… "A-Anthony?" The others joined him, watching Anthony smirk and egg Sora on, his arms crossed as he straightened to tower over her.

"what're you guys all looking at…" Tai said, crouching to follow Izzy's gaze, "Oh no." Tai said.

Jou took a deep breath, "You don't think… You don't think Sora would…" But he knew the answer. Sora would knock Anthony's lights out for Mimi. And she had been waiting almost a full year to do it.

Tai watched her hand. The moment he saw her shoulder move back and the slight movement of her elbow rising, he was pushing his way across the room.

—

"Both of you ladies are so obsessed with…" Anthony chuckled, "Since I'm so generous, I invite both of you to join me tonight."

Sora shook her head, "In your dreams, douchebag."

Anthony shrugged, "It has been, except the third girl is always there, too… What's her name? Kari?"

Sora saw red. He was talking about Mimi and Kari? Not on her watch. Before she knew what she was doing, her fist was connecting with his face. A satisfying crunch sounded against her knuckles, signaling that she landed her mark. Blood sprayed from his nose, mixing with his beer as he fell against the table.

"You fucking bitch," He said shakily, breathing hard as he grabbed his nose.

Sora lunged forward to punch him again, screaming in anger, "Ahh-ooof". Just as she was about to reach him, she felt an arm wrap around her stomach, flinging her over a shoulder as the air left her lungs.

"No!" She said, the alcohol and adrenaline making her crave for a taste of Anthony's blood, "Let me finish him off! Put me down!" She pounded against the back of whoever stopped her, the anger coursing through her veins.

Sora felt the cool night air hit her skin, "Take me back in! He deserves it! He's such an asshole! Mimi-HEY!"

She was flung forward onto her feet, two hands steadying her.

"Sora!" Her vision began to focus,. "Sora, calm down it's me. It's me."

Two brown eyes came into focus, Sora nodding as she realized who it was, "T-Taichi? What're you doing here? Didn't you have a buffet date?"

Tai shook his head, "No date, Sor… What were you thinking?! You just… You broke that guy's nose!"

Tai watched Sora smile victoriously, "Good…" She said, chuckling, "Good! He deserved it." Tai shook his head, cupping her face, "No. He could've hurt you. You weren't thinking."

Sora batted his hands away, "I was fiiiine. I was fine."

Tai sighed, "What was he saying anyway?"

Sora coughed, "Well, he had some things to say about me… More about Mimi… And then he brought up Kari and all I remember is the satisfying feeling of his nose collapsing under my knuckles."

Tai stood back, tapping his chin as she filled him in. He was more for the punch after hearing his sister was involved. He watched her reenact the scene, down to the punch and him scooping her up and taking her outside. _I love her_ , he thought with a smile.

"Tai?" Sora said softly.

"Hm?" Tai asked as he watched the color begin to drain from Sora's face.

"I'm gonna throw up." She said.

 **-Apartment 20-**

"Mimi," Matt said, "Are you okay?"

It had been one hour since they had gotten back from Murphy's, Mimi drying her eyes. The two say on Matt's bed, Matt brushing Mimi's cheek with his thumb before passing her a glass of water and Advil.

"Y-Yes," she hiccuped from crying, "I'm just so sorry, Yama. I can't ignore this anymore."

Matt smiled softly, "Mimi it's okay. I know you've had a rough night. We can talk in the morning."

She shook her head quickly, squinting as she pinned him under her gaze, "No. I, Mimi Tachikawa, love you, Yamato Ishida." She smiled, clapping for herself. "Wow it felt great to say that," she pressed her hand to her chest.

Matt's smile widened, "Really? You're not just saying that because you're the drunkest I've ever seen you?" He laughed, Mimi shaking her finger in his face.

"Pfffttt I'm not even… Well, I'm not sober," she slurred, giggling as her fingers tickled his ribs.

He laughed, pushing her off before capturing her in his arms. He pulled her down, letting her rest against his chest, "I love you too, Mimi."

She bit her lip, smiling, a comfortable silence filling between them.

"Jeez," Matt said, "What a night. Sora is such a badass, right?"

Mimi nodded, her minds wandering to Tai helping Sora into their apartment across the hall… then to the last time the two were alone together… She had to tell Matt… No… She had to… Then next thing she knew…

"Taiandsoraslepttogether," the words poured out of her lips faster than anything she had ever said before. The brunette clasped her hand tightly over her lips as she felt Matt shift to sit up and look down at her.

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" He asked. Matt wasn't sure if he understood. Tai… Wept? Was it wept? Sora?

Mimi shook her head, "Nothing! I-I'm gonna puke. I can't…" She ran out of his room to the bathroom, only to run into Izzy in the kitchen.

"Oh, hey Meems!" Izzy said, giving her a smile.

Mimi blinked, afraid she would tell someone else. She took a deep breath, "Ahhhhh!" Yelling to hold back her confession before locking herself in the bathroom. She felt relief from somewhat confessing the secret, but that didn't cover up the sickness from the alcohol.

 **-Apartment 19-**

Sora sat on the kitchen counter in an oversized t-shirt, icing her slightly bruised hand. It had been long enough for her to sober up some, her puking helping the process on.

"Thanks," she said as Tai refilled her glass of water. She took a long drink, raising an eyebrow as she caught Tai watching, "What?"

He shook his head, chuckling, "I can't believe you punched that fucker…"

Sora laughed, "I know… Like what was I thinking? Can he… Can he sue me?"

Tai shrugged, "I don't know… I just hope he never crosses your path again. You really did a number on him, Sor."

"Ugh and then I gracefully threw up in the bushes after being carried out," Sora groaned, "At least Matt and Meems seem to be okay again."

"Yeah," Tai said, "I don't like it when they're off. Messes up the group vibes."

Tai watched Sora down the rest of the water. His mind flashed back to her pressing her lips to his neck, her hand in his favorite sweats, her breath…

"Taichi?" He blinked away the thoughts, cursing himself for it, "Yeah, Sor?" She gave him a soft smile, "Thank you… Really. You're the best." He smiled back as she slid from the counter. She walked past him, heading to her room. He grabbed her arm.

"Hey," he said as she turn towards him, the position dangerously close to his dream, "It's… It's not just physical attraction, Sora."

Sora nodded, "I… Can we talk about this when I'm like 100% sober? I'm still a little spinny…" She chuckled, the word spinny funnier than it should be. Tai laughed, "Alright. You gonna be good for the rest of the night?"

Sora shrugged, grabbing his arm as she pulled him with her. He shook his head, "Sora no you're still drunk-ish…"

She interrupted him, "Ew Tai get your head out of the gutter I just want to cuddle. Can't a lady get someone to hold her after she kicked some douchebag's ass and threw up?" Tai smiled, letting her pull him to her room.

He lied down next to her, letting her fit herself against him before laying his arm over her frame. He closed his eyes, pressing his lips to the top of her head as he felt her relax in his arms. Tai had never slept so well.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello again! Thank you for the kind words! Noctisfishing is the true OG MVP. I love to hear all of your thoughts and feelings about how things are going!**

 **Thank you again and happy readings.**


End file.
